Roommates reunited
by Bex0987
Summary: Blaine has finally arrived in New York. Him and Kurt are still 'Just Friends' what happens when he moves into the Bushwick Apartment? Warnings- Smut!
1. Chapter 1

Blaine rolled his suitcase down the sidewalk, he couldn't quite believe his eyes, he was in New York! actual New York City! If he wasn't on a street filled with people he might have actually done a little celebratory dance.

Kurt had offered to let him crash with him, Santana and Rachel for a bit whilst he got himself sorted with NYADA and a place to stay, for which he was very grateful for. He just wished that they were sharing an apartment permanently and not just as a friend helping out another friend. Blaine sighed at the thought, but hey, he'd take whatever he could get from Kurt right now.

As he approached the Bushwick apartment building that was going to be home for a little bit at least his heart started to speed up in his chest. He made his way slowly up the stairs, and much too quickly for Blaine's liking he was knocking on the sliding apartment door. There was shuffling sounds and a muffled "coming!" Before the door slid open and there stood Kurt, his breath caught slightly at the sight, of course he was still in love with him and Kurt had honestly never looked so hot, he'd quite clearly been working out.

Blaine recovered quickly however when he had an armful of Kurt, engulfing him in a massive hug. He heard a whispered "I missed you" in his ear but could only nod, too caught up in the moment to reply out loud.

They pulled apart and Kurt led him further into the apartment.

"Just dump your stuff in my room for the moment Blaine, there is no where else really for it to go. Hope its OK for you to have the couch we don't really have any spare beds, unless you wanna share with one of us!"

Blaine tried not to look too excited at that prospect, not wanting to scare Kurt off before he'd even really begun and instead just thanked Kurt for his generosity and made his way through to Kurt's room.

Kurt's room was exactly as he remembered, a nice big bed and a dresser and mirror off to the side. What hit him most though was the smell, it was the smell of home, and he wanted nothing more than to bury his head in Kurt's pillow just to breathe him in, he knew that would be too creepy for words so refrained and made his way back to the living room instead.

Kurt was stood awkwardly by the couch as Blaine came back into the room. "c'mere!" Blaine said as he came back in pulling Kurt down with him onto the couch "Tell me what's been going on with you since I last saw you back in Ohio?" Kurt proceeded to tell Blaine all about NYADA, Santana and Rachel's apartment antics. Blaine realised Kurt hadn't mentioned Adam at all, he felt hope swell in his chest at this fact. He was mentally debating whether to ask about him when the words seem to come tumbling out of his mouth anyway.

"So, where's Adam?" Kurt looked momentarily wary of the question, before responding "He and I, well we were never going to work out were we?" Blaine raised his eyebrow in Kurt's direction, but when Kurt didn't expand, he didn't push him.

"So, film?" Blaine smiled at Kurt's attempt to change the subject. Blaine just nodded and watched as Kurt bent down to pick a film. Blaine couldn't help but admire him as he did so, remembering exactly what that ass looked like completely naked and being pounded into. He quickly averted his eyes as Kurt turned back around, making sure not to look too suspicious and desperate.

Blaine would never be able to tell you what film they watched that afternoon, he was too busy trying to not look like he was watching Kurt's profile whilst watching it as much as he could. Eventually the film ended and Kurt got up from the couch, Blaine made a small noise of protest at losing his cuddle buddy, but Kurt just chuckled and offered Blaine his hand pulling him up with him.

As Blaine righted himself, he noticed just how closely him and Kurt were standing, he desperately wanted to lean forward and seal his lips onto those of his former lover, his eyes flickering from Kurt's eyes to his lips. He noticed that Kurt seemed to be having the exact same dilemma. Just as Kurt was starting to lean in, and Blaine's heart was threatening to leap right out of his chest, the apartment door slid open noisily.

Kurt jumped back from Blaine as though he had been scolded and looked round to see an oblivious Rachel swan into the apartment busy chatting on her phone to probably her latest boyfriend. Blaine sighed loudly at the sight and looked at Kurt who looked apologetically back at him.

Kurt walked over to the kitchen area, mumbling something about preparing dinner, Blaine excused himself to the bathroom. He had a very big problem right now, and being in a small kitchen with Kurt was not going to make the problem go away. He locked the bathroom door securely behind him and proceeded to splash cold water on his face, thinking of anything but Kurt. Rachel naked usually worked, and sure enough within a couple of minutes he was ready to face the world again.

He re-entered the apartment, and watched as Rachel and Kurt chatted animatedly to each other about their days, he just stood on the sidelines watching the boy he was in love with talk with his best friend, so much light in his eyes. Rachel was the first to notice Blaine standing there and squealed at him, running to give him a massive hug, Blaine picked her up slightly, hugging her back with as much enthusiasm.

"It's so good to see you again Blaine! I missed you! I can't believe you're in New York!"

"Me either, Rach, it's great to see you too, I can't wait to hear all your stories about NYADA and the city!" Rachel grinned at Blaine nodding her head in agreement. They all started to make the dinner, working well together. Blaine smiled widely, loving the fact that they all fit so easily together, like their own, very dysfunctional, family.

Once dinner was ready, Blaine, Kurt and Rachel sat around the table, chatting like old times. Blaine kept staring at Kurt throughout the meal, looking away whenever Kurt caught him staring. They cleared up after dinner, and all snuggled up on the sofa to watch another film. Kurt sat in the middle of Blaine and Rachel, Rachel snuggled into Kurt's chest and Blaine with his head on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine had never been more comfortable, just enjoying being so close to Kurt again.

Rachel excused herself and retreated behind her curtain to her bed, leaving Kurt and Blaine curled up on the sofa. Santana wasn't due back until later that night due to her shift at the bar. Kurt turned towards Blaine, looking him straight into the eyes.

"Blaine, we need to talk" Blaine hated those 4 words more than anything right now, after how well the evening was going, he knew it was going to take a nosedive now. He nodded wordlessly at Kurt, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm still in love with you, and although you hurt me more than anything, I can't live without you. Everyday I just want things to go back to the way that were, but I knew that with you being back in Ohio, that would never happen." Blaine literally couldn't believe his ears, he looked at Kurt, eyes wide and mouth open, hoping more than anything he was hearing everything correctly.

"So, Blaine, if you'll have me, I want to give 'us' another shot, for you to move in here properly, share my bed with me, and most importantly share my life with me" At the end of Kurt's speech Blaine's eyes were shining with unshed tears, he couldn't form any words he was totally overcome with emotion.

So instead of replying verbally, he decided to reply physically, surging forward to kiss Kurt with as much passion as he could muster. Kurt immediately started kissing back, wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders, tugging softly on the hairs that had escaped the helmet of gel.

"Kurt, please, bedroom now!" Kurt nodded, keeping his lips close to Blaine's, looking deep into his eyes. He moved them slowly into the comfort of his bedroom. He stopped Blaine just before his knees hit the bed. "We're going to have to be completely quiet, Rachel is just the other side of that curtain, and Santana will be home any minute, think you can manage that for me baby?" Blaine gave a breathy moan in response and started peeling Kurt's t-shirt off over his head, kissing every inch of the newly exposed skin. He sat down on Kurt's bed, reaching forward to pull Kurt towards him by his belt loops.

Kurt was making the most amazing sounds, all breathy and quiet, Blaine loved the challenge of making Kurt break his silence. He pulled his own shirt over his head, and grabbed Kurt's hips guiding him to lie down on the bed next to him. The started off kissing slowly, just enjoying the feel and taste of each others mouths, a taste that neither of them could ever get enough of.

As things started to heat up Blaine started to tug on Kurt's belt, unbuckling it expertly, Kurt leaned up to allow Blaine to slowly slip his pants down, along with his tight briefs. Blaine took a moment to fully appreciate the sight of Kurt, finally naked in a bed with him again, he really was the luckiest son of a bitch alive right now.

Kurt made quick work of Blaine's skin tight jeans and briefs. Blaine had to muffle his moans more than once in a pillow on Kurt's bed. Kurt kissed all the way down Blaine's chest, once he reached Blaine's cock, he ran his tongue slowly round the tip, collecting all the pre-come, Blaine became a hot mess, writhing on the bed, never feeling pleasure quite like it. Kurt took the head of Blaine's cock into his mouth, sucking lightly. Blaine really was in heaven now. It was then that he heard Rachel cough and realised just how close she was to them, reminding him just how quiet he needed to be, although if anything that just turned him on more, so shoot him, he had a slight exhibitionist kink!

Blaine felt Kurt release his cock with a soft pop and lean over the top of Blaine to his bedside table. He saw him grab a small bottle, returning to lay back beside Blaine. Blaine begged Kurt with his eyes, he wanted nothing more than to feel Kurt inside him.

Kurt seemed to get the hint and slowly lubed his fingers up, warming the liquid slightly. He lowered his hand to Blaine's entrance. Blaine was trying so hard not to make a sound, but it was so difficult with Kurt's fingers just there. Blaine felt Kurt's finger slowly breach his entrance, he was so turned on though, he couldn't wait any longer and moved his ass down to meet Kurt's fingers. Kurt made a sound of surprise but complied, starting to slowly thrust his finger in and out of Blaine.

Before Blaine knew it, he had three of Kurt's fingers pumping in and out of him. His whole body felt like it was on fire. "Kurt, please!" Kurt nodded and removed his fingers. He heard Kurt rather than saw him lubing his cock up, hissing as the cold liquid hit his sensitive cock.

"Hands and knees baby" Blaine could only nod at this point, it was like he had forgotten how to speak. Blaine rolled over bracing himself on his hands and knees as requested. Kurt wasted no time in slipping into Blaine's entrance. Blaine leant forward groaning into the pillow near his head.

Blaine felt Kurt still once he had pushed himself all the way in. He hadn't waited all this time for soft sweet sex though, he wanted it hard and fast. He moved his hips back, impaling Kurt further on his cock. He heard Kurt stifle a moan by biting his lip. He started to build up a steady rhythm. Blaine knew he wasn't going to last long, and by the sounds of it, neither was Kurt. They had both quite clearly forgotten that the only sound proofing they had was a flimsy curtain. By now they were both moaning loudly, loving the feeling of finally being together again.

Blaine bent his head back, and Kurt grabbed Blaine by the back of his hair, pounding furiously into him, rhythm completely forgotten. Blaine felt the familiar pooling in his lower abdomen, and without being able to give Kurt any warning he was coming with a scream all over the covers below him. Kurt gave one, two, three more thrusts until he too was coming, shooting his load deep into Blaine.

Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine sweating profusely. Blaine rolled out from under Kurt, Kurt rolled to lie down next to him. "Well, I'm hoping that means a yes to us trying again" Blaine just laughed and kissed Kurt soundly.

"You know boys, if you wanted the apartment to yourselves, you could have just said, that curtain isn't half as soundproof as you think it is!"

"Wanky!"

Both boys hid their faces in the pillows of Kurt's bed, laughing maniacally, before finally drifting off to sleep in each others arms.

* * *

If I get enough reviews I might just do a second part to this, with an empty apartment ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Due to some lovely reviews and messages about this, I decided to do a second part, this is super hot! If enough people want more, I might be tempted to write... please review! :)

* * *

Blaine woke up the next morning, he had one of the best dreams he could ever remember having, Kurt had told him he wanted them to get back together, they had proceeded to have amazing sex, and fallen asleep together, him holding the love of his life. He sighed and rolled over in his bed, instead of hitting the back of the couch, he hit something a lot firmer, and a lot warmer than the back of the couch. Re-adjusting his eyes in the dim light of the room he noticed a very familiar pale body lay next to him, with gorgeous brown hair.

Blaine actually opened and closed his eyes a few times, trying to believe that Kurt was actually here and he was actually lay next to him, sitting up in bed, he felt that familiar pain in his butt, that could only mean one thing, last night definitely happened, he hadn't dreamt it, him and Kurt really were back together, and had awesome reunion sex. Unfortunately, the memory of Rachel and Santana hearing them also came flooding back and he put his head in his hands, knowing this morning was going to be very uncomfortable indeed.

Kurt started to stir a few minutes later, rolling over and wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist, just breathing him in. Blaine looked down at Kurt, stroking his hand fondly across his slightly pink cheek, loving the sight of Kurt when he has just woken up. Kurt's eyes flickered open, grinning up at Blaine. "Morning gorgeous" Blaine couldn't help himself, leaning down to give Kurt a passionate kiss on the lips. Kurt moaned into the kiss, "As much as I would love for this to continue, right now I need a shower and some food, Santana and Rachel are both out today, so we have the apartment to ourselves, plenty of time to do other things later"

Blaine reluctantly pulled Kurt up and out of bed. "You go get in the shower, I'll make us some breakfast, eggs good with you?"

"Sounds great"

Kurt smiled at Blaine, picking his clothes up and wandering in the direction of the bathroom. Blaine stared after him for a couple of seconds before shaking his head and heading towards the kitchen. He dug around until he found all the ingredients he needed. He heard the shower turn on, and it took all of his resolved not to just let the eggs burn and go jump into the shower with Kurt, but he knew they both had to eat if they were to keep their energy up.

About 10 minutes later Blaine was just dishing up their breakfast as Kurt made his way back into the kitchen. Blaine was frozen on the spot, Kurt had a tight white t-shirt on, which hugged his still damp body tantalisingly, aqua skinny jeans, which weren't skin tight, but showed enough for Blaine to remember exactly what was underneath.

"You know Blaine, if you keep your mouth open like that long enough, you might catch a bug"

Blaine blushed at being caught out, dipping his head and heading for the kitchen table, sitting down in front of his breakfast. They ate in a comfortable silence, both enjoying each others company.

"This is delicious Blaine, if you weren't already my boyfriend, I would hire you as a chef!"

Blaine cleared their plates away, once they had both eaten as much as they could, leaving the plates in the sink for later. He spun on his heel, walking towards his abandoned suitcase in Kurt's bedroom, grabbing the clothes he needed for today, opting for a simple outfit, that he knew Kurt loved. On his way back through to the bathroom grabbed Kurt by the waist, pulling him to him, kissing his so deeply, Kurt was left breathless, quite clearly wanting more, Blaine just kissed him gently sauntering off to the bathroom, getting ready for the day.

Once he was showered and dressed, he walked back out into the apartment, Kurt was leaning over the table cleaning off the crumbs left from their breakfast. It was then that an idea struck Blaine, he decided that if Kurt wanted to tease him with his clothes, he would let him know just how much they had affected him. He knew Kurt loved it when he took charge and was rough with him.

He charged over to the table, turned on by his own idea. He crushed his front up against Kurt's back, immediately starting to kiss and lick at his neck. Kurt stiffened at first, but Blaine soon felt him melting into him, pushing back towards Blaine, encouraging him to continue. Blaine was now fully hard, loving the fact that Kurt was complying to everything he was doing, he reached in front of Kurt, and found that Kurt was in a very similar situation to him right now, loving the effect he had on him.

"I want you to take your pants off and bend over this table, I'm going to go and grab the lube, and then I'm going to come back and fuck you so hard you will have bruises, got it?"

Kurt moaned so loudly, Blaine could feel the vibrations in his own chest. Reluctantly he walked away from Kurt, immediately missing the warmth of Kurt's back on his chest. He ran to Kurt's bedroom, rummaging through his bedside table, probably leaving a mess in his wake, but not caring right now. Once he found the little bottle, he stripped his own pants off, followed by his briefs, sighing at his aching erection finally being released.

He moved swiftly back to the kitchen, nearly coming at the sight in front of him, Kurt was holding onto the table with one hand, one hand pumping his cock slowly back and forth. He moved swiftly over to Kurt, grabbing his wrist, removing Kurt's hand from his swollen cock. "My job" Blaine all but growled into Kurt's ear.

He set the lube bottle onto the table surface, kneeling down, he pulled Kurt's cheeks apart, placing a tentative lick around the edge of Kurt's puckered hole. Kurt's knees buckled, Blaine pushed Kurt forward onto the table, so that it was supporting most of his weight, returning to his ministrations, dipping his tongue gently into Kurt's hole. By now, Kurt was grunting, softly moaning Blaine's name, Blaine had never heard his name sound as amazing as it did right now.

He reached his hand blindly onto the table, making sure not to move his tongue too far away, he eventually found the lube bottle and flipped the lid, spilling some of the liquid onto his fingers. He slipped one of his now wet fingers inside of Kurt, right beside his tongue. Kurt started to rock back onto his fingers. "Blaine, please, just get inside me, I want to feel it for the next week!" Blaine paused momentarily, he was terrified of hurting Kurt.

He stood up, pushing two fingers into Kurt, just to make sure he was fully ready for him. He covered his cock in the remaining lube, throwing the bottle somewhere in the living room. Lining himself up with Kurt's stretched hole he started pushing very slowly forward. Clearly, Kurt was having none of it, pushing back until Blaine was fully sheathed inside, loving the feeling of Kurt's walls tight around him.

Kurt was nearly screaming, pushing his hips back and rubbing his neglected cock against the harsh wood of the table. Blaine picked his pace up, hammering into Kurt at a mind blowing pace. Kurt screamed even louder when Blaine tilted slightly hitting his prostate straight on. "I love you so much Kurt, I love nothing more than feeling you clench around me!"

"Urgh Blaine, so so close, please, don't stop, want to come from your cock alone!"

Blaine was now pistoning into Kurt at such a speed that the kicthen table was starting to move forward with every thrust, They were both screaming by now, no doubt that the whole neighbourhood could hear them.

With one final thrust Blaine came hard inside of Kurt, Kurt screaming through his own orgasm, shooting over the edge of the table and onto the floor. Blaine moved slowly out of Kurt, knowing if he didn't he would collapse on top of him. He instead collapsed onto one of the kitchen chairs. "If I wasn't so thoroughly exhausted from that round of amazing sex, I would chastise you for having your bare ass on one of our chairs, as it is, I don't care"

Blaine noticed the way Kurt used 'our' instead of 'my', smiling softly at the thought. When he could finally use his legs again, he went and got a cloth to start cleaning up the table and floor, Kurt had finally managed to move, pulling his trousers back on. Blaine had just tugged his on as well when the door to the apartment slid open.

"Well at least they waited until we were out this time!" Santana's sultry voice spoke first.

****"Please tell me you didn't do it over the kitchen table!" Rachel practically screeched at the two of them, they decided now was the time to retreat behind the privacy of the curtain.


	3. Chapter 3

Another sizzling hot chapter for you, this time, a studio at NYADA... Please review, if enough people want it, I really want to make this into a bit of a series, like different places they can have sex in New York? What do you reckon? (of course with the whole roommate storyline running throughout) I give a bit of a hint as to where my next chapter could lead us at the end.

* * *

A week had passed since Blaine had moved into the Bushwick apartment, and both boys were living on cloud nine. Unfortunately though, life still goes on, and before either of them would have liked it, NYADA was calling. Blaine was terrified on his first day, what if he wasn't good enough? What if his teacher hated him? Nothing Kurt said seemed to reassure him.

They separated at the entrance to NYADA, Kurt had an early morning acting class, and Blaine was due to report to reception to get all of his paperwork, including his schedule. They parted with a soft kiss, and an "I Love you" Kurt pointing out to Blaine which way to go. Blaine watched Kurt turn and leave, wishing more than anything he was in the same class as him this morning.

Blaine walked into the building, awed by its pure elegance and beauty, it was an old building, but it was bright inside, and the general hum of students milling around could be heard. He walked up to the little desk and gave him name, the kind old woman giving him all the information he needed and pointing him in the direction of his first class, dance.

As he entered the studio where his first class was to take place, it was already starting to fill up with students, a mix of both girls and boys. He put his stuff down in the corner and started doing a warm up routine, following everyone else's lead. He couldn't help but look at those in the class with him, measuring himself up to them, he held his head high though, even if he did feel terrified of what was about to come.

The dance class itself was tough, but wasn't anything he couldn't handle, he even got a couple of compliments from his dance teacher, which made him smile, and increased his confidence tenfold. Just as the dance class was coming to an end, he noticed a boy on the other side of the room attempting to make eye contact with him. He was a shortish guy with sandy coloured hair, a toned dancer's body, and rather large biceps. He was good looking, but nothing compared to Kurt in Blaine's mind, so he smiled politely back, and concentrated on the rest of the class.

Blaine was exhausted and it was only lunchtime, he couldn't wait to meet Kurt for lunch and share all the stories of his first lesson with him. He rushed to get his stuff together, throwing everything into his bag and turning to walk out. Before he could reach the door, sandy hair was blocking his way, Blaine politely asked him to move but before he could step around him, the boy began to speak.

"My name's Stephen, you looked great out there by the way"

"Um, Thanks, my name's Blaine, but I'm actually late to meet my boyfriend for lunch, so if you'll excuse me" He tried to step around Stephen again, but he continued to block his path, Blaine let out a slightly frustrated sigh.

"Not so fast, gorgeous, I just want to talk, nothing else, unless of course you want there to be anything else" Blaine nearly threw up in his mouth at the thought of anything else with this guy, he just wanted to see Kurt and this douchebag was stopping him, he was starting to get irritated.

"Please, just move out of the way, I have somewhere I need to be, as nice as it's been talking to you, I don't want to be late" This guy was just not taking no for an answer, starting to run out of things to say, Blaine had never been more relieved to hear a door open in his life.

"I think he said leave him alone douchebag, now scram!" There stood Kurt, his Kurt, hands on hips glaring at Stephen, he had never loved him more, he looked amazing stood in the doorway, hair slightly tousled from his morning class, but nonetheless beautiful.

Stephen looked between the two before deciding his luck probably wasn't going to be in with this one, and made his way past Kurt and out the door. Kurt watched him leave, making sure the door was closed behind him. He made his way over towards Blaine, Blaine audibly swallowed, he wasn't sure what the look on Kurt's face was, but he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

"Now, Blaine, remind me who you are currently dating, and indeed having amazing sex with on at least a daily basis"

Blaine's mouth went dry, he had never seen Kurt like this, he was oozing possesiveness, and Blaine couldn't help but be extremely turned on by this side of him.

"You, Kurt, always you."

"Good, now, I know you would never cheat on me again, you wouldn't be stupid enough to make that same mistake twice." Blaine could only nod as Kurt was now stood right in front of him, lips only a few centimetres away from Blaine's own, he could almost taste Kurt. Kurt continued, letting his lips lightly brush up against Blaine's.

"But, I think I could make you remember just who you belong to, don't you think" Again Blaine whimpered and nodded, he had never been this turned on, his cock already hard in his pants. Kurt surged forward kissing Blaine with more intensity than Blaine had ever felt before, he couldn't help but kiss back with just as much passion.

They both knew their time was limited, lunch would be over in another half an hour and they both needed to eat before their next classes. Kurt made light work of both Blaine's t-shirt and pants, leaving him stood there in just his briefs. Blaine reciprocated, removing Kurt's clothes, slipping a couple of times on the buttons in his attempt at getting to Kurt's skin even faster.

"Turn around for me, Blaine and put your hands on the bar." Blaine groaned at the thought, Kurt was actually going to have sex with him bending over the bar he had just been using to do plie's not 15 minutes before. He obeyed, turning around and bracing himself with his hands on the bar. He could hear Kurt behind him rummaging through his bag for supplies, making a small triumphant noise when he found what he was looking for.

"We're going to have to be quick, baby, so I'm gonna stretch you real quick then fuck you so hard you'll know exactly who you belong to for the rest of the day, understand?"

Blaine could only whimper in response, his cock now so hard in his briefs. He felt Kurt pull his briefs down his legs, sighing in relief at the fact that his cock was now freed. Before he knew it Kurt had pushed a slicked finger into him, pumping in and out at a punishing pace. He loved the sweet loving sex they had, but he also loved the rough hot set they enjoyed too, and the fact that they could be caught any minute only succeeded in turning Blaine on even more.

Before Blaine could even register what was happening Kurt was lubing his own cock up and was pressing tightly at his entrance. Blaine keened at the feel of Kurt's cock resting against his entrance. "Please, baby, please, I'm yours, no one elses"

Those seemed to be the right words as Kurt slammed forward hitting Blaine's prostate head on. Blaine's knees buckled at the sensation, struggling to keep himself stood up, he moved forward to rest his arms on the bar too, to give himself extra support. Kurt picked up a relentless pace slamming into Blaine almost manically. Blaine by now was screaming so loud he started to worry if a singing class would be a good idea this afternoon, but right now he honestly didn't care.

Kurt pulled Blaine back from the bar, holding him solidly against his chest as he continue to pound into him, the angle was a bit awkward, but Blaine loved the fact he could feel Kurt's heartbeat against his back. Kurt kept up a chant of "mine" over and over again, Blaine wasn't sure who exactly he was reassuring, but went with it, loving Kurt being so possessive over him.

Kurt's thrusts started to lose their rhythm and Blaine knew that he was close, Blaine had been on edge almost since the first thrust, but had kept himself away from orgasm, knowing that it would be even more amazing if he and Kurt could come together. Kurt pushed Blaine back forward, grabbing onto Blaine's now sweaty hair, other hand digging into Blaine's hip.

"Come with me Blaine, I'm so so close" Who was Blaine to refuse? He came so hard, he nearly hit his head against the bar, feeling Kurt release into him at the same time. All that could be heard around the studio was their harsh breathing. Kurt slowly pulled out, Blaine wincing at the loss and cringing at the come slowly dripping out of him, but pulled his pants back on, even if he had to sit in Kurt's come for the rest of the day, it was totally worth it.

Kurt was readjusting himself in the mirror, neither saying a word to each other as Blaine bent down to clean up his own come with had splattered over quite an impressive distance over the floor. He deposited the tissue in a bin in the corner, making his way back over to Kurt, wrapping his arms securely around his waist and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder whilst looking in the mirror.

"You know I would never do that again right? I love you and only you"

"I know, but it was fun to be a bit spontaneous, plus I always fantasized about bending you over and fucking you in a NYADA studio." With that Kurt sauntered out of the room.

Blaine stood there mouth agape, looking after his boyfriend. He quickly grabbed his phone typing out a text as he gathered his stuff and headed to grab something to eat.

**Blaine- You know, my fantasy is to fuck you on the roof of our apartment building, enjoy your boner this afternoon ;) love you xo**

**Kurt- asshole xo**

Blaine chuckled as he reached the cafeteria, yep, Kurt and him definitely were turning out to be the best type of 'roommates'


	4. Chapter 4

**Next very hot chapter for you, slight change from the original plan after a request from 'Angfiel' over on S&C, hope you enjoy, please review and let me know of anywhere else you would like to see our boys get 'intimate'**

* * *

It was Sunday and Blaine snuggled into Kurt's side, loving the fact neither of them had to get up early today, they could just enjoy each others company, and act like the very in love couple they were. Blaine had always hated those overly affectionate couples that you would see practically dry humping on the subway, but truth be told, him and Kurt had become almost as bad. Since being back together they couldn't keep their hands off each other, no matter where they were.

Kurt shifted in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes, blinking at the bright light currently descending into the room. Blaine watched as Kurt took in his surroundings, coming out of his sleepy slumber, smiling at his boyfriend's adorableness. "G'Morning, what time is it?" Blaine looked over at the alarm clock on the bedside unit "8.30"

"Mmm, how about we get ready and take a picnic over to Central Park? Seen as it is such a nice day?" Blaine loved the idea of spending anytime at all with Kurt, no matter where they were.

"Sounds good sweetheart, but first, I think I need to sort out the little problem you're having right now..." Blaine watched as Kurt glanced down to see the sheets tenting slightly around his already hard cock. Smirking, "Please do Mr Anderson, I'd hate to have to sort myself out in the shower as I usually do" Blaine whined at that thought, storing that piece of information for future use. He moved over to lie gently on top of Kurt, slowly moving the sheet down until it was resting gently on his thighs. He took Kurt's impressive length in his length, pumping gently. Kurt moaning softly at the touch.

"You're lucky Santana and Rachel are such heavy sleepers babe" Blaine didn't give Kurt any time to provide a snappy retort, he slowly licked a line down Kurt's cock, swiping softly over his balls, Kurt arched his back, eyes tightly closed at the pleasure. Blaine got impatient, deciding to go in for the kill. Taking the head of Kurt's cock in between his lips his sucked softly, loving the sounds of Kurt falling apart above him. He started moving his lips up and down Kurt's shaft, starting off slowly, before moving slightly faster. It was then he started to notice his own problem, his cock was now so hard and leaking it was starting to become painful, he started rocking slowly against Kurt's leg, getting the much needed friction.

"Bl-Blaine, I'm so close, please keep going baby" Blaine, not one to disappoint carried on with his ministrations, bobbing faster up and down Kurt's cock. Before he knew it he felt Kurt tense, and the bitter taste of Kurt's release hit the back of his throat, swallowing hungrily he continued to rock against Kurt's leg, feeling his own release his him a couple of moments later.

Kurt pulled him back up the bed, kissing his hairline affectionately. "What a lovely way to wake up" Blaine could only hum in agreement, still basking in the afterglow of his orgasm. "Showertime?" Blaine smiled up at Kurt, dragging him off the bed and towards the shower, giggling the whole way.

Once both boys were, showered, dressed and fed, they made their way quietly out of the apartment, neither Santana nor Rachel had stirred yet. Getting on the subway, they were that over-affectionate couple everyone hates. Blaine was beyond caring though, he had a hot boyfriend, and he was not going to apologise for not being able to keep his hands by himself.

When they arrived in Central Park, they walked around aimlessly, watching all the families, cyclists, runners from every background imaginable, bring the park to life. They chose a small spot to the north of the park to settle down for the afternoon, under a massive oak tree, sheltered from the rest of the people milling around. The ate the food they had brought with them, feeding each other mouthfuls. What turned out as an innocent picnic soon turned more passionate, with Blaine slowly licking Kurt's fingers as he took a piece of cheese from between them.

They both took turns eating the food from out of each others hands, teasing each other slowly, trying to make the other one break first, both of them loving the challenge. Eventually, it was Kurt that gave up first, surging forward to seal Blaine's lips with a kiss, Blaine who was just about to reach his own limit, accepted Kurt's kisses with equaled passion. Kurt was now sat in Blaine's lap, Blaine with his arms holding Kurt to him.

A child laughed nearby reminding both of them where they were, they knew they wouldn't have the opportunity to have full sex, but that didn't mean they couldn't have any fun. Kurt started to rock slowly on Blaine's lap, Blaine keening at the sudden friction of his cock against his briefs and the denim of his jeans. The teasing had left both of them severely turned on, they knew neither would last long.

Kurt picked up his pace, biting Blaine's shoulder to muffle the sounds he was making, although they were in a secluded location, they knew they could be caught any second, and then they would be in serious trouble. This fact both terrified and turned the two boys on. Blaine started bucking up to meet Kurt's thrusts down, creating a delicious friction. Blaine flipped Kurt onto his back, immediately returning his hips to Kurt's rocking on top of him, he grabbed onto Kurt's shoulders to help with his movement.

"Kurt, baby, please come with me?" Kurt made a noise of agreement, somewhere between a grunt and a moan. Blaine could feel the hot tight sensation in his abdomen, feeling Kurt tense under him, he moaned, feeling his release and Kurt's underneath him. They both lay still for a few moments, Blaine eventually rolling off Kurt to lie beside him.

"Urgh, I can't believe we just came in our pants Blaine, we now have to get the subway back with our pants stuck to our skin." Blaine just giggled pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead. "Totally worth it babe" "Mm, it's a good job you're cute"

****When they got back to the apartment, after a very uncomfortable subway ride, they heard Santana before seeing her, she was screaming. Kurt rolled his eyes, she was quite clearly arguing with Rachel again. Moving towards her section of the apartment, Kurt ripped the curtain back. Blaine and Kurt froze neither knowing exactly what to do. Santana was there with a beautiful lady resting between her legs, her hair obscuring exactly what she was doing. Blaine was the first to react screaming "Ah my eyes!" before running off and locking himself in the bathroom. Kurt just smirked at a horrified looking Santana, trying her best to cover herself and her companion up. Kurt turned to walk away, not before yelling a "wanky!" over his shoulder. He loved getting revenge.


	5. Chapter 5

Before either Kurt or Blaine had really registered it was the Tuesday before Thanksgiving, and they were packing their stuff up to head back to Ohio. Blaine had decided to spend thanksgiving with Kurt and his family. His parents had decided to visit Cooper in LA, and Blaine, not wanting to be away from Kurt had decided not to go with them.

Kurt had narrowed his packing from three suitcases to one, much to Blaine's amusement, "Blaine, it's not funny! I need to be fully prepared, what if it is unseasonably warm? What will I wear then? A Vogue employee can never be seen in anything but the perfect outfit!" "I get it Kurt, I really do, but, we're only going for three days honey, and the chances are we won't really be going anyway major, so maybe just narrow it down, just a little bit, for me?" Blaine knew that was a dirty trick to play, Kurt would do anything for him, but truth be told, he couldn't afford all the extra baggage Kurt was going to end up costing them if he wasn't careful.

Once Kurt was finally ready, him and Blaine made their way down to street level, being careful to lock the apartment up securely behind them. Both Santana and Rachel had already left, Santana meeting her parents in Michigan to visit her Great Aunt there, and Rachel jetting off to Florida to meet her Dads for thanksgiving.

Blaine hailed a cab, throwing his and Kurt's bag in the trunk, the cab whirling it's way through the New York traffic. Once they arrived at the airport and checked in, Blaine was pulled around all the duty free shopping, buying Kurt a couple of things he 'just had to have' Once on the plane, they both settled down, listening to music and watching the in-flight entertainment. They considered joining the mile high club, Kurt in particular loving the idea of getting off 30,000 feet up in the air. Unfortunately for them the air steward seemed to know what they were planning and watched them like a hawk the entire ride, putting a damper on any plans they may have had.

Arriving in Ohio, they collected their baggage, having to wait for pretty much every other piece of baggage to come through before theirs finally arrived. Eventually though they were making their way out into the main airport building. Finn was picking them up, Kurt's Dad busy with the garage, and Carole out for lunch with friends.

Finn was easily spottable above the heads of the other people gathered, they made their way over him, greetings being exchanged between them all, Finn gathering them both up in one-armed hugs. The car journey back to the Hummel-Hudson household, Finn filled them both in on the happenings in his life, and the lives of those New Direction members he had been in contact with since returning home.

When they arrived at the house, Kurt looked like all his Christmases had come at once, Blaine could tell he was excited at being back in his Dad's house, and specifically seeing his Dad himself. They unloaded their bags in Kurt's old room, a familiar routine for the two of them, having spent many a night here when they were still at McKinley.

Kurt, Blaine and Kurt's family spent that first night catching up on each others lives, laughing and joking like old times. Blaine had always felt at home in Kurt's house and tonight was no exception, a warm fuzzy feeling spreading throughout his body. That night Kurt and Blaine were too exhausted from their journey to do anything else but cuddle, something both were happy with, content with falling asleep in each others arms.

The following day was full with catching up with the old New Direction members, well those who were back in Ohio anyway. They heard all about Brittany's time at MIT, Mike's latest dance news and Mercedes' time in LA. It was so lovely being back, but both boys knew their true home would always be New York, no matter how good a time they had when they came back.

Thanksgiving Day itself was a flurry of activity, Kurt helping Carole in the kitchen, and Blaine relaxing with Burt and Finn, watching the latest game on the TV. Blaine had been concerned that things would have been awkward, due to his and Kurt's chequered past, but Burt and Finn embraced him old times, and Blaine could breathe properly again.

Once everyone was full to the max, and had watched too much TV, they all decided to head up to bed, knowing they would be dragged out of bed early the next morning by an excited Kurt, wanting to hit the Black Friday Sales at the Lima Mall. They were returning back to New York on Saturday, ready to re-start classed at NYADA on the Monday.

Blaine and Kurt hadn't had sex since Tuesday morning before they left for Ohio, to say they had a bad case of the blue balls was an understatement, they were both desperate for each other. They knew Burt would kill them if he thought they were doing anything inappropriate in his house, but for some reason that just made the whole experience more exciting.

Kurt had Blaine pinned to his bedroom door before Blaine could even close it properly. Panting heavily into his neck, cock already well on the way to being fully hard. Blaine loved feeling Kurt pressed up against him, feeling every inch of Kurt's amazing body, a body he would never ever tire of. He pushed Kurt backwards, practically throwing him onto the bed. Kurt shuffled himself up to the top of the bed, giving Blaine the most sultry of looks that had Blaine literally going weak at the knees.

As Blaine was making his way up towards Kurt, he got an idea. Kurt's old bed had an amazingly intricate headboard, made of metal, something he knew he could definitely make good use of. Climbing back off the bed, he made his way over to Kurt's closet, opening it and surveying the contents "Umm, Blaine, as much as I love my closet, we were kinda in the middle of something.." "Patience baby, I have an idea" Blaine ducked his head back around the closet winking at Kurt.

He rummaged through Kurt's closet until he found what he was looking for, two old ties. Bringing them back to the bed, he laughed as Kurt seemed to catch on quickly, eyes bulging from his head. "Fancy trying something different, babe?" Kurt audibly swallowed before simply nodding his consent.

The both stripped down until they were lay naked on Kurt's bed, Blaine picked the ties up before carefully attaching Kurt's wrists to each corner of the headboard. He stepped back admiring Kurt laid out completely for him, only for him. Making his way to lean over Kurt, he licked carefully over Kurt's nipples, making Kurt arch up into the touch, moaning softly.

"Now, baby, you're going to have keep quiet, wouldn't want to wake your Dad up now would we?" Blaine loved being in control like this, having Kurt like putty in his hands. He rubbed his hands up and down Kurt's body, teasing him. Leaning over he grabbed the lube from the bedside table, glad he'd had the common sense to leave some there earlier.

He decided Kurt had reached his limit of teasing, judging by the fact he now had a thin sheen of sweat on his brow, and was almost painfully biting his bottom lip. Lubing up his fingers he teased Kurt's entrance slowly, making sure it was nice and coated before breaching the tight right of muscle.

Kurt was whimpering softly, Blaine was starting to panic that Kurt would wake Burt up with his moaning, but continued anyway, he was now so hard he would be coming with or without Kurt at this rate. Progressing slowly, he reached 3 fingers, Kurt, unable to move just thrust down towards Blaine's finger. "Blaine, need you now, please!"

Blaine, never one to disappoint, started lubing his own cock, before resting gently at Kurt's entrance. "Okay baby?" At Kurt's stiff nod he made his way forward, burying himself to the hilt. He still slightly before Kurt was wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist, encouraging him to start thrusting. Blaine started off slowly, just moving in and out, but Kurt clearly had different ideas, moving up to meet Blaine's thrusts. Before Blaine knew it, he was slamming into Kurt at a fast pace, the headboard was starting to softly bang against the wall, Kurt nearly screaming with pleasure.

Both boys had clearly forgotten where they were, so lost in the moment. It was a race to the finish, Kurt pulling on his bindings to get Blaine to go in even deeper, Blaine trying his best to hold off his release until Kurt was ready. With a final scream both boys reached their peak, Kurt coming all over Blaine's and his stomach, Blaine coming deep inside Kurt. Before Blaine even had a chance to pull out, they heard a hammering on the door and a deep, but familiar voice coming through it. Blaine rolled over faster than he ever had before, covering himself up as best he could., quickly untying Kurt's wrists.

"Okay boys, thanks for that little insight into your sex lives, if you wouldn't mind keeping it down, some of us are trying to sleep!"

****Both Kurt and Blaine stared wide eyed at each other, they couldn't quite believe they had been caught by Kurt's Dad having sex. Kurt giggled softly, seeing the funny side, Blaine on the other hand just felt sick. "Kurrrrt! How am I meant to face your Dad tomorrow, him knowing full well I just came in his son!" Kurt just rolled Blaine over cuddling him from behind, "Don't worry about it babe, he was young once too!" "Great, now I'm imagining your Dad having sex! I'm never looking him in the eye again." Kurt just laughed at his adorable boyfriend.

* * *

Please review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine loved Kurt so very much, there was no doubt in his mind they were soulmates. But, honestly Kurt waking him up at 4 in the morning to go shopping was starting to test his love for him.

Blaine currently stood holding 24 bags-yes he had counted them -waiting for Kurt to try on the next blue scarf, he had attempted to tell Kurt this scarf had looked the same as the 3 others scarves he had already bought, but the look Kurt gave him silenced him quickly, he knew he wasn't going to win this fight.

"Blaine, what do you think? Is it too blue?" Blaine resisted the urge to roll his eyes at this, how could a scarf be too blue? "Not at all sweetheart! It totally brings out the colour in your eyes" Kurt seemed satisfied with Blaine's answer and Blaine breathed a sigh of relief until next time at least.

Kurt paid for the scarf, handing Blaine his 25th bag, Blaine tried his hardest not to sigh in frustration, it was now 11am, he was hungry, not to mention tired and Kurt didn't look like he was stopping anytime soon. Blaine took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before speaking.

"Kurt, honey, I know you love shopping, but please can we take a break, get something to eat, I'm dying on my feet right now!" Kurt looked guilty, and nodded at Blaine "Sorry, Blaine, I guess I get a bit carried away, let's head to the food court and take a break.

If Blaine wasn't so tired he might have jumped in the air and cheered, as it was he smiled at Kurt gesturing for him to lead the way. Blaine sank gratefully into a chair in the food court whilst Kurt went to get them some lunch, he was just checking his phone when he heard his name being called.

"Blaine? Blaine Anderson?" He turned his head towards the sound of the voice. "Eli? What are you doing here?" Blaine honestly wasn't sure how to react, he cast a cautionary glance in Kurt's direction, but he was involved in getting their lunch.

"I haven't seen you on Facebook since everything happened between us, what have you been up to?" Much to Blaine's chagrin Eli took the seat opposite him, looking intently at Blaine, clearly waiting for his answer.

"I don't mean to be rude Eli, but I can't say I'm happy to see you, my indiscretions with you nearly cost me the love of my life, and I would really appreciate it if you could leave me alone before he gets back"

Eli looked taken aback by Blaine's outburst, but complied getting up and sauntering off in the opposite direction. Blaine did feel a stab of guilt but at the same Kurt would always come first.

"Who was that?" Kurt put the tray down with their food on the table with a clatter. Blaine considered lying to Kurt but he knew it would only get him in more trouble.

"That was Eli" at Kurt's shocked and hurt face he quickly continued "I told him to back off and leave, I don't want to spend any time with him, I love you"

Kurt seemed to be considering Blaine's words, wordlessly starting to consume his lunch. Blaine hated the silence but he knew Kurt needed to be the one to break it. They both finished up, Blaine grabbing their bags before following after Kurt.

"I just need to go in one more shop if that's okay?" Blaine nodded, now was not the time to be laying down the law as to where he can shop. They walked for a little bit before Kurt made a triumphant sound, walking towards the shop he was clearly looking for.

"Uh, Kurt, you do realise that's an underwear shop don't you?" Kurt just winked at him before heading in, Blaine swallowed before following Kurt into the shop.

It was a darkish shop with low lighting and rows upon rows of different underwear, you name it they had it. Blaine could hardly keep a check on all the different options available. He was just starting to imagine Kurt in a few of them when he heard the man himself talking to the sales guy.

"Would you mind if I tried these on?" The sales guy seemed to be pointing Kurt in the general direction of the fitting rooms. Blaine gasped as Kurt turned around, in his hand was the tightest pair of red silk boxers. Kurt knew Blaine had a silk fetish. Blaine was so screwed.

Kurt sauntered into one of the fitting rooms whilst Blaine took position on a couch laid out just outside the curtain. He could hear zips and buckles being removed, his head going crazy with the ideas of what Kurt could possibly look like in the boxers he was trying on.

"Blaine, honey? Could you give me a hand with this zipper? It seems to be stuck?"

Blaine pulled the curtain of the fitting room back slightly, slipping in behind Kurt, there was just enough room for the two of them. But Blaine's mind was as far from the interior of the fitting room as it could get. Kurt stood in front of the mirror, completely naked except from the silk boxers he was trying on.

"Blaine, I want you to take a good hard look, this is all yours, anytime you want it, no past hook-ups look as good as me in these. Understood?"

Blaine could only nod, of course he fully agreed with was Kurt was saying, but his throat was completely dry, Kurt in those boxers was the hottest thing he had ever seen, his cock was already rock solid in his pants, all he wanted to do right now is fuck Kurt into the wall.

"Now Blaine, you listen very carefully to me, okay? Before we left this morning I prepared myself for you and have been wearing a plug all morning to keep myself nice and stretched, therefore I want you to fuck me as hard and as quickly as you can up against this wall, and I want you to remember whose boyfriend you are, got it?"

Blaine nodded again, he couldn't quite believe what was about to happen, but he wasn't going to risk disobeying Kurt again. Wasting no time he opened the fly on his jeans, pulling his underwear down so it was tucked beneath his balls. He didn't have time to fully strip, the sales guy could come back here any second, and he didn't want to try and explain this one to the cops.

Kurt slipped the briefs off down his legs, standing there completely naked. He went to turn around.

"No, baby, come here" Blaine picked Kurt up pushing his back against the wall, Kurt realised what Blaine was trying to do and wrapped his legs around him.

Blaine reached for Kurt's hole, pulling the plug gently out, throwing it somewhere on the floor of the fitting room. Stroking his cock a couple of times, he moved forward so the tip was resting against Kurt's entrance. He could feel the slick lube Kurt had been sporting all morning, it made him moan softly before he was pushing his cock all the way in, no time for niceties today. Blaine started thrusting into Kurt at a punishing pace, Kurt was biting onto his bottom lip trying to stay quiet.

Blaine knew he was going to be embarrassingly fast, so he steadied Kurt against the wall, taking his cock into his fist, pumping steadily, trying to get Kurt up to the same point as him. He felt Kurt's back arch at the contact, eyes slipping closed in pleasure.

He continued thrusting deeply into Kurt, panting heavily now. "K-urt, baby, I'm going to, going to come, please, please come with me?"

Kurt nodded his consent, eyes still closed tightly. All it took was one, two, three thrusts and Blaine was grunting into Kurt's chest, releasing deep into Kurt, Kurt coming all over his own chest, and Blaine's hand.

Once Kurt seemed to be finally regaining some sort of fluidity, Blaine slipped out, returning Kurt to his feet. He saw Kurt bend down and pick up the silk briefs whilst Blaine was tucking himself back in.

"So I guess I'll get these then?"

Blaine chuckled at Kurt, maybe he did love shopping a bit too much and could get jealous at the drop of a hat, but god, if this is the kind of sex they had, Blaine could put up with any of Kurt's crazy.

* * *

**So, this came from a review on S&C, don't forget to review and tell me of any other places, either in Lima or especially in New York where you would like them to have sex and I will try my best to accommodate! :) P.S it doesn't have to be specific to a city, so it could just be "in a theatre" or something!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This was prompted a couple of times, so I hope y'all enjoy! :)**

* * *

The morning after their very embarrassing night before found them in the Lima Bean, both nursing a cup of coffee. Their flight back wasn't until mid afternoon, so they had some time to kill, and what better way to spend it than at their old haunt.

"I still can't believe your Dad heard us Kurt! That was the single most humiliating moment of my life!" Blaine was still hearing Burt's booming voice in his head, he hated that Burt knew what he was doing to his son.

"Relax, Blaine, my Dad is an understanding guy, he honestly wouldn't have given it a second thought!" Blaine wasn't convinced, but nodded at Kurt, letting the subject go.

"So, back to the big city? Ya know it feels weird being back here, I thought it would feel different like I was going to miss it, but honestly I feel like New York is my home now."

Kurt nodded "I know, I was the same when I first moved there, I couldn't imagine being anywhere else now."

"I love you" Kurt was mid sip when Blaine came out with this little gem, swallowing quickly before answering him "I love you too" he looked curiously at Blaine, wondering exactly what was going on to bring on this little outburst, but Blaine looked a little too caught in his own thoughts to give him any sort of answer.

Blaine got an idea, glancing around them he announced to Kurt he was going to the bathroom, giving him a clear indication that he wanted him to follow.

After sitting in the stall for nearly 10 minutes it was clear Kurt hadn't got his hint. He decided to spice things up a bit, getting his phone out of his pocket he text Kurt;

Blaine: Honey, I'm currently rock hard and waiting for you in the bathroom, come quick or I'm starting without you xo

Not even two minutes later the bathroom door swung open and he heard the unmistakable sound of Kurt's heels clipping across the floor.

"Blaine?" Blaine opened the door to the stall, literally yanking Kurt inside. Pushing Kurt up against the now closed door, he started to assault Kurt's neck peppering kisses all over.

"Blaine? Wha-?" Kurt was more than a little confused, one minute he was saying he loved him, the next, well this. "I need you so bad Kurt, I can't wait until we're back in New York, please honey, let me fuck you.

Kurt got a smirk on his face then, but Blaine wouldn't have noticed if he had smiled or smirked, he was so involved in sucking a hicky on Kurt's neck.

"Well, Mr Anderson, I have a nice surprise for you then, I was planning on joining the mile high club with you, so prepped myself while you were in the shower, and have a plug in right now."

Blaine had never been more turned on in his life, the thought of Kurt sitting there wearing a plug without him even knowing, god that was hot. He made a snap decision, deciding to change things up a bit Blaine opened his pants, and sat down on the closed toilet seat, sighing at the release.

"I want you to ride me, then I'm going to leave my cum in you with the plug for the entire flight, just so you are reminded of me, then I can fuck you when we get home, sound good?"

Kurt looked like he was about to come then and there, only nodding at Blaine before turning around and taking his own pants off.

"Take the plug out for me Blaine, please?" Blaine reached up, pulling Kurt's cheeks apart, seeing the shiny silver plug nestled inside Kurt's hole. If he wasn't so desperate to have Kurt ride him, he would have come from that sight alone, he loved knowing Kurt was stretched, waiting for him.

"Oh my god Kurt" He carefully removed the plug, twisting to make sure he caused Kurt as little pain as possible. Licking his tongue over Kurt's hole to make sure he was wet enough had Kurt arching his back and groaning into the silence of the bathroom.

"Blaine, don't tease, I'm already close, need you now!" With that he batted Blaine's hands away and sat on his lap, in one quick movement he was impaling himself on Blaine's cock.

"Oh my God!" They both screamed in unison unable to hold it in anymore. Kurt stilled allowing himself to adjust, it took everything in Blaine to not just pound Kurt until he couldn't take anymore, but he knew Kurt wouldn't enjoy that, so he was patient.

Kurt started to tentatively raise himself up and down, soon finding a rhythm, soft moans were escaping both boys lips, being careful not to be too loud with the coffee shop just a door away.

Kurt picked up speed, Blaine lifting up to meet his thrusts, they lost all semblance of rhythm quite quickly, instead just doing what felt good. Blaine could already feel the telltale signs of his impending orgasm, but clenched his hands, begging himself not to end this too quickly.

"Blaine, I'm close! Please say you are too!"

"I am baby, so close, come with me?"

That's all it took for both boys to release, moaning so loud the whole coffee shop probably heard. Kurt flopped back against Blaine's chest, completely exhausted. Blaine left him for a minute before carefully lifting him up, replacing the plug with his cum still in Kurt's ass. If he hadn't already come he probably would have come again from that sight alone.

He grabbed some tissue and cleaned himself up, zipping his trousers back up.

"Come on baby, we have a flight to catch." He grabbed Kurt's hand, leading him out of the bathroom, stopping by their table to dispose of their abandoned coffee cups. As they reached the car, Kurt spoke up.

"If that's what happens when I tell you I love you, I'll be telling you a lot more often Blaine!" Blaine could only chuckle softly. He found his boyfriend attractive, he would be stupid not to fuck him at every available opportunity.

* * *

**So any more prompts you want me to fill? I have a couple more for now, but if you think of any, let me know! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Being back in New York saw both the boys back at NYADA, Blaine was now settling in nicely and although the classes were challenging, they were still enjoyable.

Kurt and he were amazing, better than amazing, they were constantly together, leading to Santana often referring to them as twins. Neither cared though, they loved being together and every opportunity they had to spend together, they did.

Today was a Saturday and Blaine was very much looking forward to a long lie in and some shower sex with Kurt as both Rachel and Santana were away for the weekend. Which is why when Kurt's phone started ringing at 6.30 he was less than pleased for the interruption.

"-ullo?" Kurts sleepy voice ended the shrill ringing of the phone. Blaine snuggled further into the blankets on the bed, waiting for Kurt yo finish and come back to bed.

"Yeah, I guess I can come in Isabelle, no, nothing much planned." Blaine looked at Kurt now, he needed to go into work? Kurt shot him an apologetic look before hanging up the phone. Raising his eyebrow at Kurt, Blaine hoped he would give him an explanation.

"I'm so sorry Blaine, Isabelle's grandma is sick and she needs me to take calls at Vogue whilst she goes and sees her, I know we said we would spend today together, I'm really sorry"

Blaine was annoyed, but not at Kurt, so he burried his annoyance and instead leaned across giving him a kiss "I understand, how about I stop by a bit later and bring you some lunch, sound like a plan?"

"Sounds amazing Blaine, thank you!" Blaine watched as Kurt got up and disappeared into the bathroom, a few minutes later he heard the shower go, so much for shower sex this morning! Slumping back down he decided he might as well get some more sleep seen as his only plans had now been cancelled.

When he woke again, the sun was beating down heavily onto his back through the apartment window, he stretched and reached over, expecting to feel Kurt next to him. Feeling nothing but a cold bed, the memory of this morning came flooding back.

Glancing at the bedside table he saw his phone lay there, swiping to open it he noticed firstly the time, 11.30, and secondly a text waiting for him.

Kurt: Hey beautiful, I left without waking you as you looked so peaceful, I miss you already and can't wait to see you at lunch, come over about 1? Love you xoxo

Blaine glanced at the screen again, realising if he didn't get ready now he would never be there on time. Shooting a quick text back to Kurt he ran towards the bathroom, trying his best to get ready as quickly as possible, without injuring himself in the process.

Once he was fully dressed and happy with his appearance he grabbed his keys, wallet and phone and headed downstairs and onto the streets of New York.

The subway ride over to Manhattan was uneventful, just the usual crackpots and crazies that adorn the carriages. He smiled politely when a small girl took a bit of a fancy to him, sneaking glances at him at every opportunity.

Once he had made it into Manhattan and his stalker girl had gone off in another direction he thought about what he could get Kurt for lunch. There was a gorgeous deli just a couple of blocks from Vogue, so he headed there.

After ordering his and Kurt's favourite sandwiches, he waited for them to be made, tapping mindless rhythms on the glass in front of him. "Blaine Anderson?" He smiled at the girl behind the checkout at the deli, taking his order and leaving some money to pay for it.

Humming to himself he made the walk over to the Vogue offices. He had only been here a couple of times but he was always awed by the size of the building and the classy modern interior.

The receptionist gave him a pass to get into the elevator and up to Kurt's floor. He made the familiar route, smiling at the couple of people he passed on his way.

As he arrived outside of Kurts office he could see Kurt with his back to him, chatting away on the phone. He loved the sight of his boyfriend being in charge and bossing people about. Knocking gently on the door he stepped in, Kurt whipped around at the intrusion, but smiled wide when he saw it was Blaine, motioning him further in.

"Melissa I'm gonna have to go, lunch has just been delivered, I'll talk to you later" Kurt hung up the phone, standing up and hugging Blaine. "Hey baby, I missed you, what did you bring me?" He took the bag from Blaine glancing inside and smiling when he saw his favourite sandwich sitting there.

"You know my sandwich order?" Blaine played along, knowing what Kurt was reenacting " of course I do"

Kurt laughed at their combined cheesiness, laying their lunch out on his desk and pulling a chair over for Blaine to sit in. "How was your morning sweetheart?" Kurt finished his bite before responding, nodding along to his words.

"Good, got a lot done, took a number of calls and crushed a few balls to get some stuff done!" Blaine loved this domineering Kurt, the Kurt who knew what he wanted and didn't let anyone stand in his way. Without realising it he had let out a soft "guh" at Kurt.

"Is someone a little turned on by his ass kicking boyfriend?" Damn he'd been busted, he was so turned on by Kurt, sitting down was starting to become uncomfortable. "You have no idea what you do to me babe"

"Unfortunately honey, I have to get back to work, but before you go, can you check something under my desk for me?"

Blaine cottoned on quickly as to what Kurt wanted, smirking at his boyfriend's request. "Of course, take a seat, I'm sure I'll get it sorted quickly enough." He got to his knees crawling underneath the desk, luckily it had a solid back to it so if anyone walked past the wouldn't see Blaine.

As Kurt rolled his chair to sit back at his desk, Blaine took his hands, laying them gently on Kurt's legs stroking softly. Kurt picked his phone up, dialing a number and waiting for it to ring.

"Kurt ah! Kurt Hum-Hummel here" Blaine had started to softly palm Kurt through his slacks, Kurt's cock hardening at the movement. Blaine loved hearing Kurt fall apart and it was even more sexy knowing they were doing it when then shouldn't.

'I can uh, I can do that, yep" Blaine placed his fingers on Kurt's zip, slowly moving it down, he wanted nothing more than to have Kurts long length in his mouth. He tapped Kurt's legs encouraging him to lift up so he could pull his pants and underwear down, Kurt obliged hissing as Blaine began the slow drag, sighing when his pants were finally on the floor.

Kurt was still on the phone, talking normally for the most part, but it was integrated with the occasional sigh, moan or 'oh my god' Blaine started licking Kurt's head, taking his time. Kurt's knees clenched either side of his head, clearly enjoying the feel of it.

Before long Blaine had Kurt's tip in his mouth, sucking and rolling it over his tongue. "I-I'm so-sorry Anna, I'll have to-to call you ba-ah!-ck" hanging up the phone Kurt grabbed Blaine's head encouraging him to take him deeper.

"God Blaine you nearly got me fired! But my god don't you dare stop!"

Blaine took all of Kurt into his mouth, deep throating him until his nose was pressed up against Kurt's stomach. Kurt was all but crying now in pleasure, head thrown back and eyes closed, praying no one came in.

"That's it Blaine! Deeper! Faster! I'm already so close!" Blaine complied taking Kurt's cock at a punishing pace. Kurt's moans and gasps had Blaine placing his own hand over his cock and rubbing in time with the bobbing of his head.

"Come down my throat baby!" Only another three thrusts had Kurt releasing down his throat, the sound he made almost inhuman, making Blaine come in his pants.

"That was so fucking hot Kurt!" His voice was slightly croaky but Kurt didn't seem to care, pulling him up, doing his pants up at the same time.

"God I love you Blaine! You can bring me lunch anytime you want.

"I now have to go home with come in my pants, so you better have appreciated it." He showed he was joking by kissing Kurt softly, leaning him over in the chair.

"Now, get back to work, my little bossy boots, and get home early tonight, we have the whole apartment to ourselves..." With that he marched out of the offices and back down in the elevator, handing his pass back in.

"Now, where to have sex with Kurt next"

* * *

is was another prompt, so thank you! Anything else please let me know! Please review! :-)


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is a combination of a couple of prompts I got, hope you enjoy! :) And keep reviewing with more prompts! :)**

* * *

"But Kurrrrrrt, I just want a night in! It's been ages since we had a night in together!"

"Blaine! You're 18 years old! Live a little! It's only Callbacks, we'll go, have a couple of drinks and come back here, I promise!"

Blaine and Kurt were currently in Kurt's bedroom, Kurt was checking his outfit in the mirror and Blaine was lay back against the pillows. Kurt wanted to go out tonight, a load of his classmates were gathering down at Callbacks to let off some steam before the Winter Showcase, which was coming up in a couple of weeks.

"Fine! Because I love you as much as I do, I'll come, but only for a couple of hours!" Kurt clapped his hands in excitement, he was really looking forward to it now, he wanted nothing more than to see his friends, have a few drinks and enjoy the night with Blaine.

"Come on Lady Hummel and Short Stack, I gots to get my dance on!" Santana was coming with them to Callbacks, on a rare night off from her job at the bar she decided that there may be some good looking women there which she hasn't already slept with.

"Alright, Satan, we're coming, keep your hot pants on!" Santana just rolled her eyes at Kurt, she loved both him and Blaine dearly, but honestly they took longer to get ready than the average girls did. Eventually though the two boys flounced out of Kurt's bedroom in a haze of aftershave and hairspray fumes.

They all made their way down the stairs of the building and into the brisk New York night, hopping on the subway train to Callbacks, just around the corner from NYADA. On entering the bar, Blaine got a feeling of Deja Vu, the last time he had been here, a little over a year ago, he had come to tell Kurt the news that would break them, he had felt sick the entire night, singing that song had only made his stomach churn more, and the tears slip down his face.

The bar was how they remembered it, small and dark, but with a great energy about it. There was currently a couple of students signing their hearts out on the small stage, the three of them made their way over to the bar, ordering themselves a drink and surveying the scene in front of them. Blaine had his arm casually around Kurt's waist, even though he knew this was more of an event for Kurt to see his friends, he still liked to remind people they were a couple.

A couple of drinks later and Santana was nowhere to be seen, not that either of the boys were worried, she was probably out back somewhere, her head between her latest victims legs. Blaine and Kurt were sat in a booth, surrounded by Kurt's classmates, laughing and joking about the latest NYADA gossip and the dance routines they were having to learn. Blaine didn't get some of the jokes, but he didn't mind, enjoying instead listening to Kurt interact with his friends, and loving the feel of Kurt's hand resting delicately on his leg every so often.

"So, then she said-" Kurt was cut off mid sentence by a new voice stood to the side of the booth. "Kurt?" Kurt's head whipped around, his mouth opening slightly and eyes going wide.

"Adam? Um, Hi, How have you been?" He didn't dare turn to look at Blaine, Blaine knew exactly who Adam was and what he looked like, he could only imagine what Blaine's reaction was right now.

"Uh, yeah, I've been good, missing you from the Adam's Apples ya know? We really need that higher pitched voice" Even though Adam had not directly said it, Kurt knew there was an underlying meaning to that, Adam missed him more than just as a backing singer. Although they had ended amicably, they had struggled to stay friends, like all exes, there was an awkward air between them when they spoke.

Kurt could hear Blaine beside him grinding his teeth, even in the busy bar he could still hear it, testament to how loudly Blaine was actually grinding them.

"Yeah, it was good fun. Um, have I introduced you to my boyfriend Blaine?" Blaine looked a bit taken aback to be introduced to Adam, obviously assuming Kurt would try to pretend he wasn't sat right next to his new/old boyfriend.

"Oh, no you haven't, nice to meet you Blaine, I've heard a lot about you" As he reached his hand forward to shake Blaine's Kurt could see that both boys were trying to crush the others hand by their knuckles being a very nice shade of white. "Nice to meet you too..Adam" Blaine said Adam's name with such venom, that Kurt knew he needed to end this little interaction before they started wrestling in the middle of the bar.

"Anyway, Adam it was nice to see you, I better get back to my friends now" He nodded his head at the people still sitting around the table. "Uh, yeah, I better go too, was good to see you Kurt, Blaine" With a final nod, Adam was gone, blending in with the crowd of the bar. Kurt sighed heavily, well if that wasn't awkward he had no idea what was.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and lifted them both up "Come on Kurt, we need to go" Kurt was about to make a massive fuss, but the look on Blaine's face told him that this wasn't for anything other than good reasons, and so he hurried his goodbyes to his friends, sending a quick text to Santana letting her know they would meet her back at home.

As Blaine pulled Kurt out onto the street, he took hold of his hand and yanked him down the street, pulling him abruptly into a deserted alley. "Oh my god Kurt, you have no idea what seeing your ex-boyfriend did to me, I just want to let you know exactly who you're now with, that Adam is nothing in our relationship."

Kurt could only make an agreeing sound in the back of his throat, possessive Blaine was hot, so hot in fact that he was already rock hard in his pants at the sound of Blaine's voice. "Good, now turn around and rest your hands on the wall, don't move" Kurt did as he was told, feeling the cold wall on his hands. He could hear Blaine rustling around behind him and eventually pull something out of his pocket. Before he knew what was happening, Blaine's arms were reaching around his waist, fumbling with his button and zipper on his jeans.

His jeans were pulled roughly round by his thighs, "I don't have time to stretch you, so you're just going to have to take it baby, can you do that for me?" Blaine had now undone his own pants and was rubbing what lube he did have onto his hard cock. "Yes, Blaine, god, just do whatever you want, I honestly don't care right now"

Blaine laughed at Kurt's desperate plea, he moved forward and pressed the tip of his erection at Kurt's entrance, having to feel his way as the alley was pitch black. Slowly, so as to minimise the pain, he slid into Kurt, inch by inch, wincing at the thought of the pain Kurt must be in, but aside from the occasional whimper, Kurt seemed relatively silent. Pausing once he pushed in to the hilt, he waited until he felt a shaky nod from Kurt.

The tightness was incredible, and he knew this wasn't going to be long. He moved slowly in and out of Kurt, loving the feel of the slide, feeling everytime Kurt clenched around him. He started to pick up the pace once he felt Kurt's walls begin to ease off, until eventually he was slamming into Kurt at high speed.

"Who's boyfriend are you Kurt?"

"Yours Blaine, only yours, I promise"

"Good boy, now I'm going to come into that tight little ass of yours, and you're going to scream my name as you come, let everyone know who you belong to okay?"

"Yes, god Blaine, I'm so close" Blaine continued to thrust, no particular rhythm now. With a few more thrusts he was releasing deep into Kurt, screaming his name, not even 2 seconds later Kurt was coming up against the wall, Blaine's name being screamed into the night. As they recovered Blaine pulled Kurt up against his chest.

**"I love you, thank you for coming back to me"**


	10. Chapter 10

It was now a week before Christmas, and there was now a thin covering of snow on every street, sidewalk and roof around the City. The boys were heading back to Ohio for Christmas, flying out two days before and staying with Kurt's Dad and Carole for the holidays, before returning just before New Years to spend it with Santana and Rachel before NYADA started back again shortly after the New Year.

Blaine loved Christmas in New York, but he loved it even more with Kurt by his side, and not just 'as friends' as they were last year, they were currently sat in a coffee shop curled up together on one of the sofas, coffee cups in hand, chatting quietly to each other.

"So, what does Kurt Hummel want for Christmas this year?" Kurt smiled at Blaine, "Well, Mr Anderson, apart from the Marc Jacobs new range, I can't actually think of anything, as cheesy as it sounds, the fact I have you this Christmas, is pretty much going to make this Christmas perfect."

Blaine kissed Kurt, yes it was cheesy, but Blaine was never one to refuse a bit of cheese, he himself being the master of it. "Well, I guess I'll just have to take your present back then if you can't think of anything" Blaine had bought Kurt tickets to see Wicked on Broadway, it had taken him months to finally secure some decent seats, but he knew Kurt would love it.

"I never said that, Blaine! what did you get me? I can't wait for Christmas, I want it now!" Kurt was whining like a child, making Blaine chuckle at his boyfriends' antics. "You will wait like a good boy for your present!" Kurt pouted at Blaine, but knew he wasn't going to get it out of him, so returned to his coffee.

Returning back to the apartment, both Santana and Rachel had already left on their Christmas vacations, the boys decided to warm up by watching some classic Christmas movies, cuddled under a blanket. What with the winter showcase and their heavy workloads, they hadn't had an awful lot of time just to be themselves recently, so it was nice to just be cuddled up together.

"So, what would you like 2014 to bring you then Blaine?" Blaine was a bit taken aback by the question, it wasn't something he had really thought about, he was just happy to be where he was right now.

"Um, I guess more of the same, what we have right now is pretty amazing, it would be great to start looking at our own apartments at some point next year, as great as it is was living with the two girls, it would be even greater living just the two of us" Blaine knew that was a conversation the two of them had yet to have, so throwing it so casually into conversation was a risk, but he hoped that Kurt took the bait and didn't blow him off.

"That sounds awesome Blaine, I would love to live just the two of us, as much as I love the girls, it gets a bit much with four people in this apartment" Blaine had never been so relieved that he and Kurt were on the same page. Snuggling even closer, they continued watching the movie, falling in and out of a restful sleep, until eventually both boys were fast asleep, cuddled into each other.

When Blaine woke up, the movie was finished, and the credits were rolling on the screen. He looked out of the window, it was dark outside, but there was a flurry of snow falling, it looked like a Christmas card, which gave him an idea, a very sexy idea.

Without waking Kurt up, he lifted him bridal style, taking the blanket with him, Kurt stirred slightly, but didn't wake, instead cuddling up into Blaine's chest. He maneuvered Kurt carefully through the apartment door and up the stairs to the roof of the apartment building. Luckily for them there was a small gazebo on the roof, with heaters ensuring they both didn't freeze.

As Blaine placed Kurt carefully on the small bench there, he stirred, the cold obviously hitting him then. Blaine turned around and switched the heater on, waiting for it to start warming the two of them up. "Blaine? What are we doing up on the roof?"

"Well, I seem to remember saying a little while ago about fucking you on the apartment building roof, so I thought what better time than when it's snowing" Kurt looked a bit confused for a second before smiling wide at the thought, although it would be freezing, he happened to enjoy the romance of it all, especially with it being so close to Christmas.

"I like your thinking, now, I think it is vitally important for our body temperatures that we conserve heat, don't you think?" Blaine smirked, Kurt was really getting into this, which he was grateful for, as that would be an awkward trip back down to the apartment if he had blown him off (and not in the good way!)

He moved over so he was under the blanket, but lay on top of Kurt, the heat from the heater starting to penetrate their skin, warming them through nicely. He kissed Kurt slowly, the kiss building with heat at an alarming rate, but that heat had nothing to do with the heater.

"Mm, Blaine, please, I need you to be wearing a lot less clothing right now"

"Only if you lose yours too baby."

Neither could afford to be completely naked without catching hypothermia, so decided just to strip their bottom halves. As Blaine laid back down, now skin on skin, he groaned at the contact, feeling Kurt's chest vibrate with a moan too. They were both already hard at the thought of what was to come.

"Please, Blaine, I need you right now, I'm so hard right now"

"Patience, baby, I promise you will get what you want"

Blaine rutted against Kurt, the dry drag of their cocks making both of them keen at the feeling. Blaine knew he would need to hurry things along a little bit if they were both to come before contracting pneumonia.

Grabbing the lube he had stored at the side of the bench, he coated his fingers thoroughly before slipping his fingers between Kurt's ass cheeks, circling his hole slowly. As he move his finger slowly inside of Kurt, his entrance loosened a lot more quickly than it used to, Blaine felt an odd sense of pride at this, knowing his boyfriend and him had so much sex he didn't need as much prepping.

Before long he had three fingers moving in and out of Kurt, Kurt was arching up into the touch, being careful not to move the blanket too much, keeping them in their little cocoon. The sweat was starting to build on both boys' bodies, but neither cared, they were too wrapped up in their activities.

Blaine wrapped Kurt's legs tightly around his waist, before sinking slowly into Kurt's tight heat.

"Christ, Kurt, no matter how many times we do this, you always feel so amazing, guh!"

Blaine started to slowly move in and out of Kurt, placing kisses all over his body, wherever he could reach that wasn't covered by his clothing. Building up a delicious pace, he loved the moans and grunts he was earning from Kurt, if he could record a sound to listen to for the rest of his life, this was it, no song could compare the sound of Kurt in the throes of passion.

"Blaine! please, right there! Please, touch me, please!" Blaine loved that Kurt go so incoherent when he was so turned on, it was just one of the things he loved about Kurt. He wrapped his hand tightly around Kurt's cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. Picking up speed he knew he was hitting Kurt's prostate with every thrust, if the screams Kurt was now making were anything to go by.

"Blaine, I'm so close! so so close!"

"Come with me baby!"

As both boys were reaching their peaks, screaming at the top of their lungs, they had failed to notice the apartment door swing open and a very shocked looking Mrs Jennett from down the hall stood watching them.

As Blaine collapsed onto Kurt, panting harshly, he nearly jumped a foot in the air at the sound of a third voice neither boy had realised was there.

"Well at least you boys aren't being murdered, I was about to call the cops!"

Blaine buried his head in Kurt's shoulder, he couldn't believe they had been caught by their elderly neighbour. Kurt was laughing softly under him, at least he seemed to be finding the funny side.

"Anyway boys, I better get going, maybe next time lock the door" She winked at them before heading back in.

"Oh my god, Blaine, that was too fu-funny!" Blaine just groaned he hoped he would see the funny later.

* * *

**Please review and keep up the prompts! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas and New Year passed without too much to report on, Kurt, of course loved his present from Blaine, crying when he saw what the present was that Blaine had bought him.

Right now though, they were back in New York curled up on the couch watching Funny Girl with Rachel and Santana for the four thousandth time. Blaine was just pleased to be lyinh so closely to Kurt that he could feel his heartbeat through his thin shirt.

Rachel was singing at the top of her lungs to each of the songs, Kurt and Blaine joining in on some of them, whilst Santana rolled her eyes at their antics.

"So, lover boys, when is your trip to the Gershwin?" Blaine and Kurt looked over at Santana, they were used to her various nicknames for them, so didn't react to this one.

"Tomorrow night, we're going to go for dinner first, then on to the theatre, so don't worry you can bring your lady friends over without being interrupted." Luckily Rachel was still too absorbed with the movie to listen to what her housemates were saying, or she would no doubt have a response.

"Good to know, Lady, although not that it would make any difference, it doesn't stop you two fucking like rabbits when man hands and are are in the room." Kurt gasped at Santana, she really didn't know when to stop.

"Oh can it, you know I only speak the truth, let's finish watching this, then you two can go and pretend to be quiet whilst playing find the sausage later"

Later, when Blaine and Kurt were doing exactly as Santana had suggested, Kurt made sure to scream extra loud, just for Santana, he loved her, but she was still a mighty bitch.

* * *

"Kurt! Come on we're going to be late for dinner! You look beautiful, you don't need to change again!"

"Blaine! Its the Gershwin! Not just some random theatre, but THE theatre, the one I intend to perform in on many occasions in years to come, I have to look perfect!"

Blaine knew he wasn't going to win, so just sat back on the couch, and waited while Kurt bustled around in their room, changing his outfit for what must have been about the fifteenth time.

Eventually, twenty minutes later, Kurt emerged, a dark blue suit on with a white shirt underneath, a small handkerchief tucked into his top pocket to finish the outfit.

"You look stunning baby, amazing, now let's get going before we miss our reservation and probably the show itself.

They ate at a beautiful Tapas bar just round the corner from the theatre, they shared a few loving glances, but nothing more, the restaurant was quite high class and they didn't want to upset the management by being all over each other, as much as they would have like to.

Arriving at the theatre around fifteen minutes before the show started, Kurt was practically jumping in his seat. Blaine had managed to secure a private balcony, which thrilled Kurt no end, stating down at all the people below him.

Once the show started, Kurt was nearly hanging over the edge of the balcony, captivated by each song, singing along with each of them, particularly enjoying 'Defying Gravity' Blaine, of course knew the story behind it, which was a bittersweet one, he reached out and held onto Kurt's hand as the tears built in the corner of Kurt's eyes at the memory.

At the interval, Kurt went to get up to go and get a drink, but Blaine's hand on his leg stopped him. Shooting him an enquiring look he sat slowly back down. Blaine edged closer, moving the chair with him.

"How about we have our own half time show?" Kurt smirked at the sultry look Blaine was shooting him. "Horny are you babe?" Blaine smiled, all the time inching his hand up the inside of Kurt's leg.

"As much as I would love to fuck you right now, I haven't got the time, nor the space, so your just going to have to enjoy what I can do for you right now, but you need to remain as quiet as possible, understand?" Kurt simply nodded, too turned on to provide much of a response.

Blaine returned on his journey up Kurt's inner thigh, darting his fingers over Kurt's growing erection. "Kurt, baby, I love you so much."

Blaine opened Kurt's fly carefully, taking the heavy weight of his cock in his hand. Pumping at a slow pace to begin with, but soon picking up momentum. The dry pull on his cock making Kurt squirm in his seat. He wasn't one to be selfish though, soon unbuckling Blaine's pants too and fisting leisurely at his cock.

Before either boy could catch their breath, the lights were dimming again, they both carried on pumping each other, as the notes of the first song echoed through the building, Kurt was panting into Blaine's shoulder, rushing towards his release. They both started panting heavily soon enough, trying hard not to moan.

The actress on stage was just reaching the high note of the next song when both Blaine and Kurt came in perfect unison, both arching high off their seats.

As they came back down from their highs, Blaine found a tissue to clean them both up, before they settled back down to watch the rest of the show.

Best. Christmas. Present. Ever.

* * *

** Please review :) And let me know if you have any other prompts :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Blaine, I'm getting fat, look" Blaine looked over from the couch to see his boyfriend stood in front of the mirror in their bedroom, his shirt rolled up under his armpits, pushing his stomach out.

"Kurt, anyone looks fat when they push their stomach out like that!"

"No, but Blaine, I've put on like 5 pounds since you moved in! I think I need to start doing some sort of workout!" Blaine tried his hardest not to get agitated with Kurt, his boyfriend was not fat, his stomach was flat, and although he didn't have massively defined abs, they were definitely there, and Blaine didn't want anything different.

"Well, why don't we find something we can do together? That way we can workout and spend some time together?" Kurt walked over to the couch Blaine was sat on and curled into his lap, kissing him on the forehead. "That, my love, is an amazing idea, what would I do without you?"

"Mm, I don't know, but I can think of plenty of things you can do WITH me"

"Alright casanova, how about we go and check out the local gym and then we can go from there, sound good?"

"Sounds amazing, baby, but can we at least have sex tonight? I want to have something to keep me going through today" Blaine pulled his best pout out of the bag, knowing Kurt couldn't resist him when he pouted this way.

"You know I can't resist that pout" Kurt got up off Blaine's lap and went to get ready, winking at Blaine as he walked away. Blaine got up too, a definite spring in his step. Once they were both ready, they grabbed their cells, keys and wallets and headed out onto the street. the local gym was only a couple of blocks away so there were walking into the lobby within a few minutes.

They approached the desk, a small athletic looking girl greeted them. "Hi, Welcome to Bushwick Gym, how can I help you today?" Wow she was far too cheery for her own good, and Blaine couldn't help but stifle a laugh, she honestly looked like she was on something.

"Hi, we are looking at joining, so we just wanted a tour of the gym and a chat with someone about membership today"

"Great, well if you guys could just take a seat over there, and fill these forms in, I'll get someone to help you out" She handed the boys two clipboards with a bunch of forms clipped to them and directed them to some soft looking chairs over in the corner of the lobby.

"Well, she certainly seems happy" Kurt snorted at Blaine's comment, trying to focus on the forms he was trying to fill out, they honestly were asking every question under the sun, all about their health, eating habits and personal information. Once they'd finished ten minutes later a very built man came out from the back room and walked over to the two of them.

"Hi, I'm Brad, and I'm going to be showing you round today guys." Kurt took his hand and shook it.

"i'm Kurt, and this is my partner, Blaine" Blaine's heart soared at being called Kurt's partner, he would never get used to being called that, smiling widely he shook Brad's hand too, noticing how strong the guy was, not someone to mess with anytime soon, not that he was planning on it.

"If you follow me, I'll give you a tour of the place, and then we can take a seat and go through what you're looking at getting out of it and go from there" Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other, so far so good.

The gym wasn't a massive place, it had an air-conditioned gym upstairs, with rows of cardio machines, and a weight area. Downstairs had a massive swimming pool, with a sauna, jacuzzi and steam room. It was just what they were looking for. Once they had finished their tour they were lead into a small office, a desk at the back, with too comfy chairs in front of it. Brad indicated for the two of them to sit down.

Once they had gone through what they were looking for, and the price they were willing to pay, they finished signing all the documents and booked in an introduction to the gym.

"Now, I know you guys can't use the gym yet, but if you want to you can use the swimming pool anytime now"

"That sounds really nice actually, we'll probably pop back a bit later as we don't have any stuff with us right now, but we'll definitely be back!" Kurt was really excited about finally getting to use the facilities they had just spent the last 30 minutes walking around. Blaine was just excited that Kurt was excited, not a massive fan of exercise, but he would try for Kurt.

"Well, it was nice to meet you both, and good luck with everything, if you need anything, please do come and see me" They all shook hands again and said their goodbyes. All the way back to the apartment Kurt was chatting away about all the ways they could use the gym and how often, Blaine nodding in the right places, not really listening all that much, but getting the general idea.

They both packed their swim gear up, making sure they had everything they needed before heading back to the gym a couple of hours later. Kurt was practically bouncing with excitement as they entered the now familiar lobby, quickly changing into their swim trunks and taking their towels to the side of the pool.

Kurt had the tightest trunks Blaine had ever seen, he looked sensational, Blaine was practically salivating at the sight of his boyfriend lowering himself into the large swimming pool. The swimming pool only had two people in it besides them, who were just on their way out as the two of them were entering.

They started innocently enough, swimming a few laps, until Blaine just couldn't take it anymore, dragging Kurt out of the swimming pool, he pulled him into the large jacuzzi at the side of the main pool. The hot bubbling water lapped around the two of them as they stepped in. Blaine shifted so he was sat right along Kurt's side.

"Kurt, baby, you look so fucking amazing in those trunks, please honey, I need you so bad right now, no one is in here, no one will see"

Kurt looked around for good measure, even though he knew they were the only two in the area.

"Okay.."

That was all the confirmation Blaine needed, he pounced on Kurt then, pushing him back against the side of the jacuzzi, and straddling him, kissing him with so much passion that Kurt was soon panting under the intensity of it. Blaine started rolling his hips down to meet Kurt's feeling his erection pressing up towards him.

They both knew they wouldn't have enough time for full sex, but right now they would take whatever they could get. Moving in a well-practiced rhythm, they started rolling their hips against each other, erections straining almost painfully against their swimwear. They were letting out soft little whimpers and moans, still acutely aware of the very public setting.

They continued with their kissing and rolling of their hips, their rhythm getting faster and faster as they went. "Blaine..." Blaine pulled his mouth away from Kurt's neck to look at his boyfriend in the eyes, all the time still moving in a steady rhythm. "Blaine...I'm really not going to be long.."

"Me either baby, come with me, please"

With that both boys picked their pace up, moaning wantonly now into the empty swimming pool. With a final thrust down they were both coming in their trunks, Blaine collapsing against Kurt's chest.

"I think I'm suddenly going to LOVE this gym if we're going to do that everytime we're here"

Kurt laughed at his boyfriend. "That, is not going to get me abs babe, so nice try"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

* * *

**Please review and keep prompting :)**


	13. Chapter 13

"What the hell is your problem Blaine?"

"My problem? MY problem? Don't you mean your problem?"

Kurt and Blaine were currently stood at opposite sides of the apartment yelling at each other. Kurt had been texting Adam, nothing but innocent texts, they were good friends after all, unfortunately Blaine didn't seem to see it that way.

"For gods sake, Blaine, it was a few texts, nothing but innocent, we're FRIENDS!"

"We've been here before though haven't we Kurt? Or have you forgotten about music shop boy?"

"Oh, you want to go there Blaine do you? Firstly, his name was Chandler, and secondly, do you want me to bring Eli into this? Do you?"

Kurt was now right in front of Blaine, yelling straight into his face, he was so angry right now, he could feel the adrenaline running through his body. This was the first proper fight the two had had since Blaine had moved to New York.

"Low blow, Kurt, you know we got through that! But no, you're just being a grade A dickhead aren't you, huh?"

Blaine couldn't believe this, Kurt was being a complete bitch to him, he was so tempted just to storm out of the apartment and go to cool off, but he knew if he did that, they would never solve it and it would just fester until next time.

"Blaine, I can't deal with you right now! You're being totally unreasonable"

Blaine couldn't take it anymore, he launched forward and sealed his lips to Kurt. Before he could figure what was happening, Kurt was pushing him away, something he had never done before.

"What the hell Blaine! I'm pissed, if you couldn't tell! Oh fuck it!" Kurt grabbed Blaine by the front of his shirt and smashed their lips together, the kiss was all teeth and tongue and both boys knew they would have bruised lips, but right now, nothing could be further from their minds.

"God, I hate you so much right now Blaine, but I want you naked"

"I hate you too, so so much" They didn't stop kissing through their whole exchange, both of their voices taking on a scratchy and breathy quality. Blaine stripped, making sure Kurt followed shortly after. Even though he was still angry, he couldn't help to also be incredibly turned on, Kurt was still hot at the end of the day.

"You suck so bad Blaine, I can't believe what a whiny little bitch you can be when you want to be."

"You don't seem to complain when I'm on my knees and sucking your cock do you? Didn't think so"

Blaine threw Kurt onto the couch, grabbing the lube from the coffee table drawer. "Get on your knees, Kurt and face the back of the couch, I can't stand to see your face right now"

"Go-od because I can't bear to see yours either" Blaine had started to slick his fingers up and was pressing the first one into Kurt, who was whining straight into the back of the couch.

"You're such a slut, Kurt, you're ass loosens up so quickly now" Blaine now had 3 fingers going in and out of Kurt at a near punishing pace.

"It doesn't need to stretch far to accommodate your small dick, Blaine"

Blaine slammed his 'small dick' straight into Kurt, "Not such a small dick now is it?" Kurt seemed to have lost the ability to speak, instead just moaning and screaming into the back of the couch. Blaine was slamming in and out at such a pace that the couch started to move back from the force.

"Is that the be-est you can do Bl-Blaine?" Challenge on, Blaine thought to himself. Picking up the pace until he was going faster than he had ever gone before now. He was getting so close, but he wasn't going to come before Kurt. Grabbing Blaine's cock he started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"That's it Kurt, make sure you come nice and hard from my inadequate dick!"

"Shut the fuck up Blaine!" As Kurt said this he came straight over the back of the couch, screaming Blaine's name into the apartment. Blaine followed shortly after, making sure to slam into Kurt a few more times before he came.

Blaine slipped out of Kurt and moved to sit next to him on the couch, they would worry about the cleaning up later. He put his arms around Kurt, kissing his sweaty forehead.

"I don't really hate you, I actually really love you"

"I know, I love you too, and for the record your dick is far from small"

Blaine couldn't stop the laugh that escaped, they would be absolutely fine.

* * *

**Please keep the prompts coming! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Listen up, man hands, if you don't get your ugly nose out of my face, I will go all Lima Heights on you!"

"What's your problem Satan, too much talent for you?"

"Psch! You wouldn't know talent if it came up and smacked you round the face!"

"Is that so? Well at least I have a BOYFRIEND instead of just screwing around with everyone and anyone I find."

Kurt and Blaine were watching the exchange eyes moving from one girl to another, like watching a match of tennis, while this wasn't an unusual occurrence, it still amused both boys to sit and watch their roommates fight it out. They kept as far away out of it as they possibly could, not wanting to take sides, and definitely not wanting to be on the receiving end of the insults.

"You know what, fine, have it your way Barbra, I'm going out, and don't wait up!"

Before anyone could say anything Santana had stormed out of the apartment, grabbing her coat on the way. This was usually the way their fights ended, one of them having enough and storming out. Rachel was watching the door as though expecting Santana to come back through it, after a couple of minutes, she turned to look at the two boys sat there in silence.

"Well you two weren't exactly any use were you?"

"Don't turn on us Rach! It had nothing to do with Blaine or I, this was your fight with Santana, it's not fair to bring us into it, and you know we don't take sides!"

"You were friends with me before her though, surely that should mean something to you, Kurt, or have you forgotten your roots now that you are the talking point of NYADA?"

Blaine visibly winced at this comment from Rachel, Kurt was very proud of what he had achieved so far, and for Rachel to stoop that low, well that was never going to end well.

"Listen to me, Miss Wannabe Diva, I earned my place in that school, and I damn well work hard to be there, I will never ever forget my roots, may I remind you who totally flipped out and became unbearable a year ago when we had our midnight madness in the school? Hmm? It definitely wasn't me!"

"Kurt I-"

"No, you know what Rachel, save it, and get the hell out of here, I can't bear to look at you right now, go and mope with your boyfriend about how horrible your roommates are, and when you realise we're not so bad, feel free to come back here and apologise."

Without another word Rachel picked up her stuff and went out of the apartment, not even looking back at the two boys. Blaine watched as Kurt's chest heaved up and down, but he could tell the fight had well and truly left him. Without waiting for permission, Blaine stood up and went and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, he knew he needed comfort right now, but nothing over the top as he also needed to get his anger out.

What Blaine didn't expect was for Kurt to turn full circle in his arms and give him a kiss with so much force, he had to re-balance himself to prevent himself from falling over backwards. Blaine, never one to disappoint, starting kissing Kurt back with just as much force, reaching for his hips to pull them flush against each other.

"Bedroom, Kurt, please! I need you right now, baby"

Kurt simply nodded, but instead of taking the familiar route to their bedroom, he took a left turn and moved to walk into Rachel's bedroom instead.

"Uh, Kurt?"

"That bitch wants to mess with me? I can mess right back" With that he started stripping, Blaine watching him in shock. Once Kurt was fully naked he lay down on Rachel's bed, the lilac covers weren't exactly to his taste, but the bed was at least comfy. Upon seeing his boyfriend naked, all thoughts of them doing it in Rachel's bed flew out of the window, Blaine was stripping himself down, walking briskly to the bed and climbing on top of Kurt.

"How naughty of you, honey, having sex in someone elses bed, although I must admit, I find this side of you extremely sexy."

With that Blaine started up their familiar routine, he kissed and licked every inch of Kurt's body, appreciating his boyfriend's body. Kurt was arching up and moaning at each touch, which Blaine found the most sexy of all. It suddenly hit Blaine as he was working his way up and down Kurt's cock that there was no lube in Rachel's bedroom, like there would be in theirs.

As if reading his thoughts, Kurt reached over to Rachel's vanity and plucked a tub of vaseline off of it. "It's not perfect, but it will do" Blaine shrugged, he was too horny right now to really care what they used. Dipping his finger into the pot, he gathered a large amount of it and rubbed it all over his fingers.

"Blaine, please, enough teasing, get your fingers up my ass right now!"

Blaine obeyed, pushing his first finger into Kurt's tight ass, which was definitely starting to loosen up a lot more quickly than he used to, making Blaine smile smugly at himself at the thought that this was because of him. Once Kurt was stretched enough, and he comfortably had three fingers pumping in and out, he pulled them out and wiped the makeshift lube on his cock.

The feeling he got when he first pushed into Kurt was a feeling he would never ever get used to, it was like every fibre of his being was on fire, his heart completely overflowing for the man who was currently falling apart underneath him.

Blaine picked up the pace, thrusting at a punishing rate into Kurt, Kurt was making the most amazing sounds, groans and moans mixed in with Blaine's name. The fact there were doing it in a place that they shouldn't really be, only made the whole experience hotter and a bigger turn on.

"Kurt, baby, open your eyes and look at me" Kurt's eyes fluttered open and started into Blaine's.

"That's it, baby, keep looking at me, I want to see you when you come, when you come just for me"

"Ungh, Blaine, only you, only ever you, I love you so much" Kurt leaned up, pressing a messy but passionate kiss to Blaine's lips.

"God, Kurt, I'm so close, so so so close"

"Me too, god me too Kurt, come with me, please?"

Blaine pumped in and out a few times before they were both screaming and writing on the sheets, shouting each others names out at the top of their lungs. Rolling off Kurt, Blaine lay on his side facing Kurt, playing with his hair as they both came down from their highs.

"Remind me to make sure I have an argument with you, because your idea of revenge is fucking awesome"

* * *

**Please review and send me prompts :)**


	15. Chapter 15

"Come in Mr. Anderson" Blaine stepped into their bedroom, doing the button up on his Dalton Blazer, he had his full Dalton uniform on, with the exception of the shoes, hair gelled to perfection against his head. Kurt was sat on the edge of their bed, back ramrod straight.

"Mr Hummel, Sir, you wanted to see me?" Kurt was impressed how much Blaine had got into character he was even shifting slightly from foot to foot, just like Blaine used to do when he was talking to his teachers back in school.

"Yes, Blaine, I want to talk to you about your behaviour in my class today. You were extremely rude to me. Now, I am all for people having an opinion and sharing that, but not to the point of being rude."

"Yes, Mr Hummel, I am sorry about that, it won't happen again"

"You're correct it won't happen again, but Blaine, I still see that slightly smug smile on your face, I don't know if you have completely learnt your lesson." By now Kurt was stood right in front of Blaine, hand wrapped tightly around his tie, pulling him forward slightly, so their faces were a mere inches apart.

"Maybe, maybe I should be punished, Mr Hummel?" Blaine looked at Kurt through his long eyelashes, he knew exactly what they did to Kurt and was thrilled to see Kurt swallow heavily and release a very soft exhale of air at Blaine's suggestion.

"Hmm, maybe you should, maybe I should have you write lines, or maybe I should have you do me some favours, what do you reckon?" With each suggestion Kurt was pulling Blaine closer and closer until he was moving his lips against Blaine's with every word.

"I reckon I can earn your trust back with a few favours, I'll have you know I'm extremely talented with my mouth and tongue, would you like me to show you?" Kurt couldn't suppress the breathless moan that escaped his lips before he could even register what was happening, Blaine was on his knees unbuckling Kurt's belt.

Blaine grazed his fingers along the edge of Kurt's erection, Kurt moaning above him at the contact.

"Blaine, please, I need you to suck me"

"Anything you say, Mr Hummel"

He slipped Kurt's pants and boxers off in one swift movement and took the head of Kurt's cock into his mouth, sighing at the taste, a taste he had missed greatly. He started to suck gently on it running his tongue carefully around the head.

"God, Blaine, ungh! You're far too talented with that mouth of yours, don't you dare stop anytime soon." He ran his hands carefully through Blaine's gelled hair, laughing slightly to himself at the way his hands got stuck like they used to. That was one thing Kurt liked about Blaine being in New York, he had eased up slightly on the hair gel.

Blaine hummed around Kurt's cock. "Mm, Mr Hummel, I have no intention of stopping until I have your come dripping down my throat, don't you worry" Kurt nearly came just from that, but clenched his toes into the carpet under his feet willing himself not to come. It worked, just, he was able to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down enough to take himself away from the brink.

Blaine picked his pace up, sucking Kurt like his life was depending on it, his knees were starting to ache, but he ignored it in favour of continuing his activities, now sinking at a faster pace down on Kurt's cock, he could feel Kurt's knees start to buckle, he knew it wouldn't be much longer. With that he reluctantly pulled off of Kurt and stood up.

"Blaine? Wha?"

"Shh, while I was in the bathroom changing I got myself ready, I want you to fuck me in my uniform, hands and knees on the bed, make me yours Mr Hummel" Kurt didn't bother responding, instead he surged forward thrusting his tongue into Blaine's mouth.

"Get on the bed, now!" Blaine obeyed, getting himself comfortable, he took his pants off far enough that they were around his thighs. He felt the bed dip behind him as Kurt got in position. He knew this wasn't going to last long, they were both too worked up.

"That's it Blaine, I want you to take your punishment, and no back chatting me in class again, understood?" With this Kurt thrust straight into Blaine, not stopping until he couldn't push forward anymore, moaning loudly at the tightness now surrounding him.

"Move! Kurt! Fuck! I need you to move!" Kurt did something he had never done before, he raised his hand and slapped Blaine lightly on the ass, he was about to apologise when Blaine moaned at the contact, gaining confidence he did it again.

"That's Mr Hummel to you Blaine" He picked his thrusts up then, deciding he couldn't wait any longer, thrusting at a punishing place into Blaine, he kept his smacks to Blaine's ass, which Blaine moaned at every single one.

"God, Kurt, I'm so so close" Kurt grabbed the back of Blaine's blazer, in the back of his mind he was worried about creasing it, but in the moment he couldn't care less if he ripped the god damned thing.

"Come with me then, Blaine, ungh!" With that Kurt came deep inside Blaine, screaming his name into the apartment. Blaine screamed only a few seconds later coming all over their bed. He fell forward pulling Kurt harshly out of him, which both boys winced at. Before either of them could catch their breath they heard something drop on the other side of the apartment.

"Oh my god, I'm never going to be able to get that sound out of my head! That's my baby brother!"

_Shit_, they knew that voice.

"Cooper?"

* * *

**Please review and keep the prompts coming! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

"Cooper?"

"Unfortunately, yes, it is me, squirt" Blaine and Kurt both scrambled to get their clothes on, for Blaine it was a case of changing his clothes, this whole situation was embarrassing enough without him knowing they liked to role play once in awhile.

"Whenever you're ready boys, I'm just gonna take a seat and try to find methods of cleansing my ears so I never have to hear those sounds again." Kurt and Blaine shared a look, they knew Cooper was relatively easy going and wasn't actually annoyed, but they also knew they were never living this down.

Red faced, they both made their way into the living room. Where Cooper was lay down on their couch, eyes closed and head resting against the arm of the couch.

"Coop?" Cooper opened his eyes and looked at his baby brother and his boyfriend, both stood there looking like kids who had been caught trying to steal a cookie, he had to stifle a laugh. He stood up and went to hug his brother first and then his boyfriend.

"It's good to see you both, but I must admit, I didn't peg you as a bottom Blainey!" Blaine blushed, if possible even deeper than he had already. He shifted uncomfortably between his feet. Looking over at Kurt before turning back to Cooper.

"Not that its any of your business, but I'll have you know that we swap between the two" Cooper held his hand up in surrender at the two boys, he had found about enough information as he would ever need to know.

"Okay, well now that the awkward greeting has happened, how about we catch up, I'm only in town for a day, as I'm actually on my way up to the Havens to stay with my girlfriends family. Don't look so surprised Blaine, this Cooper Anderson has been tamed by a very nice young girl, who I'll have you know is a lady in the street and freak in the bed"

"Okay, that was too much information, but after what you heard earlier, I can't really say too much. How about we go out for some lunch and then wander round the City for a bit? Are you staying here or at a hotel?"

"Well, I was going to find a hotel later, but if you're offering..."

"Of course you can stay, Cooper, I'll make the couch up for you later, now I think I heard Blaine promise some lunch"

The three of them headed out to a local cafe, it really was like old times, they all sat round the table and talked animatedly to each other, catching up on their lives. Blaine had already told Cooper about coming to New York and him and Kurt getting back together, hence how he knew the address, which was good as that could have caused some interesting questions.

They spend the afternoon wandering around the City, taking in the now familiar sights, Kurt and Blaine kept up a running commentary on everything they saw, including their favourite places to eat and out at night. They walked until dusk before heading back to the apartment, deciding to get a takeaway and have a movie night.

Walking into the apartment, Rachel and Santana seemed to have had a similar idea, both curled up on the couch and armchair respectively, halfway through Love Actually on the TV, they both looked up when the door went.

"Well if it isn't Cooper Anderson, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Santana was looking at Cooper as though he was a fresh piece of meat for her to play with.

"Satan, it's been a while, Blaine has kept me up to date with your antics, but i'm sure he left some detail out, we'll have a catch up later" Blaine watched as Cooper winked at Santana.

"Okay, gay" pointing at Santana "and Girlfriend" pointing at his brother.

"Calm down hobbit, a bit of flirting never hurt anyone" Blaine just rolled his eyes, deciding instead to find the takeout menu whilst Kurt went and sat with Cooper and the girls in the living room. once they had decided what to eat and it had been delivered they all ate in silence, enjoying the movie.

They ended up watching two more before all separating off to their different bedrooms, Cooper making himself comfortable on his makeshift bed on the couch. Kurt and Blaine changed quietly in their room, they were still horny from earlier, but both knew nothing could happen tonight with three other people in the apartment.

Blaine decided to be the big spoon tonight, cuddling tightly into Kurt's back. Half an hour later Blaine was extremely uncomfortable, even though he knew there were three other people in the apartment, he was turned on, his sexy boyfriend was asleep in his arms, and had his ass pressed firmly against Blaine's cock.

"Kurt! hey Kurt"

"Mmh, what is it Blaine?"

"Are you asleep?"

"Well I was until you just woke me up"

"I'm hornnnyyy"

"It's late, what do you expect me to do about it?"

"Let me fuck you, please? You don't even have to do anything, we can stay as we are, I'll prep you and then fuck you"

"Way to sweet talk a guy, Blaine, but that sounds like an amazing idea right now, truth be told I'm horny too"

Blaine twisted around to get the supplies he needed out of the bedside table, he slicked his fingers up quickly, kissing Kurt's shoulder and back as he circled his entrance with his lubed finger, Kurt was sleepy but pushing back softly into Blaine's finger.

"Do I need to gag you baby?" They had never really tried bondage before, and Blaine was therefore shocked when Kurt nodded at Blaine's suggestion. Before Kurt could change his mind, Blaine grabbed the Dalton tie they had used that morning and placed it in Kurt's mouth, tying the ends together round the back of his head.

"That should keep you nice and quiet, if you need anything, knock on the bedside table so I know you need me to take the gag out, okay?" Blaine watched for Kurt's nod, grinning as Kurt gave him what he was waiting for. Blaine continued rubbing his finger around Kurt's entrance, dipping the tip in and revelling in the tightness he found there.

He pumped in and out slowly, building up his speed as he went, he worked his way up to two, and then three fingers, pumping leisurely now, Kurt was arching his back into Blaine's chest, turning Blaine on even more.

Blaine rubbed the remainder of the lube on his cock, making a mental note to pick up some more then next time they went shopping. He moved so he was pulled right up against Kurt's back, lifting his leg up slightly to get the right angle, positioning himself he finally pushed into Kurt's tight entrance, hissing slightly at the tightness of it.

The one thing Blaine loved about their bed was that it didn't make any noise, allowing him to pick up his pace nicely without the bed giving their actions away. Even though Kurt was gagged he could still hear the little muffled moans, hoping that they weren't loud enough to alert any of the others. God, he would never get used to this, thrusting leisurely into his boyfriend.

It wasn't long until Blaine had started to lose his rhythm, thrusting with abandon now, he knew they were probably being a little bit louder than they should be, but with the other three fast asleep, he wasn't too concerned right now. Grabbing onto the tie at the back of Kurt's head, he pulled Kurt's head back onto his shoulder, kissing his now exposed neck.

He couldn't hold back any longer, whispering in Kurt's ear for him to come, with a few more thrusts he came deep inside Kurt, biting his shoulder to stop him from screaming out. Kurt bit down on the tie and made a muffled squeak, before slumping in Blaine's arms. Not even 30 seconds later, when the sounds of their pants had calmed down and Blaine had slipped out of Kurt's body they both tensed, hearing what they hoped they would never hear again.

"Well, at least I know you don't always bottom now, Blainey!"

"Wanky!"

* * *

**Please review and keep the prompts coming! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Crash

"Ungh, Blaine, god, please, I need you so bad right now, no, not the bedroom, right here, I can't wait!"

Kurt and Blaine were currently stumbling their way through the apartment, having unceremoniously thrown the door open and stripped their clothes off as they went, throwing them wherever they happened to land. Blaine managed to push the two of them onto the couch, Kurt resting underneath him.

"Baby, where's the lube? I need you, like, yesterday"

Kurt surged up and kissed Blaine whilst reaching around the back of the couch, he had deliberately hidden a small bottle there, he knew it would come in handy at some point, and now was just that time. Giving a small triumphant sound, he lifted the bottle back onto the couch, throwing it to the side for now, until they needed it.

"Blaine, ungh! You're so amazing, your voice today, oh my god! It took everything in me not to just take you right there on that stage!"

Today Blaine had been performing in a small venue just around the corner from the apartment, it was a way of keeping his name out there, but nothing too big that it would be too distracting from his normal schedule. Kurt, of course, had been there through the whole thing, eyes swimming with tears at the pride he felt for his boyfriend.

"It's all for you, Kurt, every song I sang was for you, nobody else, I love you so much"

"I love you too, but, if you don't do something rather than just kissing me, I think I might actually explode."

Blaine laughed softly at his boyfriends' eagerness, reaching out for the lube bottle and squeezing some on his fingers. This was a familiar dance by now, they both knew what the other liked, and what they didn't like. Kurt didn't take as long to be prepared as he used to take, due mainly to the amount of sex they had, a fact which Blaine was extremely proud of.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Blaine knew full well Kurt was okay, but decided to tease him just that little bit longer, holding his finger just shy of Kurt's hole, close enough to feel its presence though.

"For Fuck Sake, Blaine, get your fingers up my fucking ass right now, or I swear to god-"

Kurt was cut off by Blaine slamming his fingers into his entrance, and not just one, he started straight with two, if Kurt wanted to start whining, he might as well give him something to whine about.

"What was that, Kurt?"

"Ahh, oh my god, so good"

"I thought so"

Blaine thrusted his fingers in and out of Kurt, moving swiftly up to three fingers. He was so desperate to fuck Kurt, that he almost started fucking him without any prep. Eventually though, Kurt was opened wide enough for Blaine to fit comfortably inside. Sliding in, he felt that familiar warmth, and sighed, he felt like he was home.

Building up a rhythm, Blaine thrust leisurely in and out of Kurt, forcing him up the couch, until his head was literally pressed right up against the arm. The apartment was filled with their soft moans and gasps, not caring about volume right now, after all, they were alone.

"Kurt, baby, I want you to ride me"

"Oh god, yes"

They maneuvered themselves so that Kurt was straddling Blaine's lap, as soon as he was he sunk down onto Blaine's cock, beginning the routine of lifting himself up and slamming back down, making both boys moan.

"Blaine, so close, oh my god, so close"

Blaine both cursed and praised their teenage hormones, it made their stamina shocking, but on the other hand he knew full well this was only round one, if he was lucky there would be at least another two rounds before anyone got back. Blaine watched as Kurt's rhythm stuttered and he came with a cry all over Blaine's chest. Blaine tumbled over seconds later, deep into Kurt. He pulled Kurt closer kissing the top of his head. That was until a very tinny voice broke the sounds of their moans and grunts.

"Oh my god, that was so fucking hot"

Jumping about a foot in the air and looking around for the sound of the voice made both boys finally notice the open macbook on the coffee table, the screen was black, but the blinking light told them the webcam was still on. Blaine grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch draping it over the two of them before waking the computer back up.

Sat there was a young woman, probably mid-twenties, short dark hair, and beautiful dark eyes, neither had ever seen the woman before.

"Um, without being rude, who are you? and why are you on my computer screen?"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I'm Clarissa, Cooper's girlfriend, we were skyping and he went out to get some food, so I said I would wait until he came back, I was going to say something to the two of you, but you were, er, quite caught up."

"Erm, yeah, sorry about that, I'm Blaine, Cooper's brother, and this is Kurt, my boyfriend, although you probably already figured that out, huh?"

"Yeah, sort of, um, I better go before um, anyway, nice to meet you both"

She disconnected before either could say anything, they were both left staring at the screen shell-shocked, well, that was different, and definitely a new way to meet someone.

* * *

**Please review and keep the prompts coming! :)**


End file.
